5th year and beyond full of changes, good and bad
by meg9
Summary: Harry and Hermione have always liked each other deep down, but with Hermione's dark secret will they ever be able to be together? H/H; R/O; D/G
1. Chapter 1 A New Year, A New Surprise

Chapter 1- A New Year, A New Surprise  
  
Right before a certain green-eyed, messy-haired boy climbed onto the train her took a final look around. 'They're not here,' he thought, 'I guess I will have to just find my own compartment until I find them.' As he finished getting onto the train it took off.  
  
Harry was glad to finally get away from the Dursleys. This summer had been especially hard for him, with Ron in Romania visiting Charley and Hermione in Hawaii with her parents. Also, Vernon had forced him to do all of the housework, yard work, and other physical labor that the Dursleys were too lazy to do. If Harry refused or even rested his uncle would threaten his by starting to take off his belt. If he didn't get the message within 15 minutes Harry would be in his bedroom, laying on his stomach for it would be too painful to lie on his back, with silent tears of pain and rage falling down his cheeks. 'But I am on the way far from the Dursleys.' Harry said to himself.  
  
As Harry found an empty compartment and sat down he winced. The Dursleys thought that in order to keep him in line they had to give him a reminder of what would be waiting for him when he got home if he brought disgrace to the family in any way.  
  
Several times throughout the train ride girls such as Parvati and Lavender dropped in only to giggle and rush away. 'I sure hope I find Ron and Hermione soon, people are acting strange.'  
  
Soon enough Harry found himself at Hogwarts. He went to the feast to see the sorting and if he could find his friends. As he walked to the Gryffindor table he was pleased to see everyone there. He sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Harry you made it! I thought you might have had a close encounter with another one of Hagrid's 'pets'." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm here. By the way, where were you and Hermione on the train and where is Hermione now?" Ron's face grew solemn.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard? Harry, Hermione's family was attacked by you- know-who the day they got back from Hawaii." Before Ron could continue Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Is Hermione ok? Are her or her parents hurt? They must be for her not to be here," then he said to himself, "God dammit, if she is hurt I am going to kill . . ."  
  
"Harry, what are you rambling about? Hermione is fine, although she is quite depressed. Her father is in critical condition and her mother is recovering."  
  
"Do you know when she is coming back?"  
  
"My father, (Ron's father was now the head of the Ministry of Magic), said that she is coming her sometime tomorrow night." 


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione's arrival

Chapter 2- Hermione's Arrival  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." It was the next day and Professor McGonagoll had paid them a visit while Ron was in the process of badly beating Harry at wizards chess. Then they got to the statue McGonagoll said the password, which was 'phoenix feathers'. The boys were led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Ron, glad you came. Now, I believe you have heard about your friend Hermione. (They nodded.) I was wondering if you would be interested in going with Professor McGonagoll to pick her up."  
  
"Of course, Professor." They said together.  
  
"Alright then, Minerva, take these young fellows and head to the train station." Professor McGonagoll nodded and they left. They arrived ay the station just as the train was pulling in. A few minutes later they saw Hermione getting off the train and walking towards them.  
  
"Ms. Granger I am terribly sorry about your parents. Is there anything I can do?" McGonagoll asked. Hermione shook her head slightly and realized Harry and Ron were there. Without realizing it tears began streaming down her face.  
  
"Hermione, come here." Harry said, with his arms outstretched. Hermione flew into his arms and buried her face in his chest sobbing. Harry and Ron were both whispering to her about how it would be ok and Harry was rubbing his hand on hew back, while his other was holding her securely. About halfway to the castle Hermione finally cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms. When they reached Hogwarts Harry didn't even bother waking Hermione up. He knew she was exhausted and carried her to the girls' dorm. When he set her on the bed and began taking off her shoes and covering her with a blanket Hermione stirred a bit. "Sorry for falling asleep on you, Harry."  
  
"Think nothing of it Herm. I daresay I enjoyed holding you a bit." Harry said the last part quietly, and then cursed himself for saying it at all.  
  
"What did you say there at the end?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry said blushing, "Just go to sleep, Herm." And she did just that. 


	3. Chapter 3 suspicions and potions class

Chapter 3- suspicions and potions class Hermione walked down to the common room around 7:30. she expected to be the only one there, if only for a little bit. But, there was someone already there.  
  
"Harry, I am really sorry about falling asleep on you yesterday, especially after my breakdown. You must think I am crazy."  
  
"Herm, I will never think you are crazy. You needed a friend to comfort you. I wanted to be that friend."  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Not at all." With that Harry scooted over so that Hermione could sit down.  
  
"Herm, you know that if you need to talk I am here right? Ron too."  
  
"I know Harry. You and Ron are so wonderful." Harry and Hermione sat in silence for a little bit.  
  
"It was awful Harry, just awful! Voldemort (she had gotten used to saying his name by then.) blew our car off the street and sent it flying. Dad went through the windshield and my mom got hit by metal and glass in her back covering me, Harry! Then Voldemort came and put the crucio curse on my dad. He was about to use Avada Kedavra on him when the Ministry came. It was so terrible!" Hermione was on the verge of tears. Harry pulled her into an embrace. Hermione put her hands on Harry's back then clutched his shirt in her hands. She didn't know that in doing this she hit his still raw wounds on his back. Harry sat up ridged and clutched his teeth to keep from screaming.  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry! Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"  
  
"No, you didn't do anything. I . . . am . . . (wince) fine." Harry sucked in a sharp breath. "We better go get Ron for out first class. I believe we have double potions with Slytherin, just perfect.  
  
Hermione knew that something was wrong, but let it go for now, though she made a mental note to find out later.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron got to potions five minutes before class started as to not be late. They were the only Gryffindor there, but there were a few Slytherin, including Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So mudblood finally got what she deserved did she?" with that Harry ran head first into Malfoy, slamming him into a desk. The breath was knocked out of him for a second and by that time Harry had him up against the wall, holding him by the neck.  
  
"Don't EVER call her that again, got that? Malfoy nodded his head. He didn't realize how much Harry had grown until now. He was a good 4 inches taller than Malfoy and much stronger. By then there was the whole class in the room and everyone took their seats.  
  
Potions was typical. Neville spilt his cauldron and Harry lost 50 points for Gryffindor doing nothing. Hermione convinced him that nothing would come from arguing. Finally, it was over. After thinking it over during potions Hermione was more suspicious than ever of Harry and his pain.  
  
A/N- remember to r/r. if I don't get some new reviews I wont type more!!! Thanx for the reviews so far. I no about the paragraph thing- I didn't no that I had to go down another line in order for it to space correctly on the boards. I fixed it tho ( KEEP READING it gets better soon! 


	4. Chapter 4 Confession Corner

A/N- first off- let me say that I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to write more- u no- it's the whole school is evil thing . . . well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4- Confession Corner  
  
It was now 3 days before Christmas break. The only Griffindors staying were, of course Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but also Neville was staying because his grandmother needed a longer break from him.  
  
At breakfast Dumbledore had an announcement. "I noticed how everyone has enjoyed the balls in the past, so I have decided to hold a Christmas Dance for 4th years and over the day before Christmas Break." Dumbledore sat down.  
  
All the students started whispering to each other. Two invitations to the dance could be heard being yelled across the room: "ANGELA! YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?!" Fred yelled and at the same time, "ALICIA! ME, YOU, THE FIREPLACE, EIGHT O'CLOCK?!" George yelled. Angela and Alicia had been making their way out of the Great Hall before the twins could embarrass them, but they were a little too late. They decided to give the twins some of their own medicine.  
  
Angela yelled back, "SURE, HUNEY. OH AND FREDERICK DOUGLAS WEASLEY DON'T FORGET TO CLEAN YOUR MOUTH OFF BEFORE THEN!" Fred's mouth was covered with chocolate at the time and Angela called it to attention. At the same time Alicia was yelling back, "GEORGEY-POO THIS TIME DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP BEFORE PICKING ME UP!" After these remarks the whole hall erupted with laughter.  
  
*~*Back At The Gryffindor Table*~*  
  
"I guess I am going alone then." Harry said sadly.  
  
"WHAT?! Harry, right now you could have your pick of almost any girl in the school!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed all the girls going googly-eyes on you. They think you're, their words not mine, hot." Ron explained. Hermione had grown silent while they continued their conversation, she got lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Ron's right you know. Harry is pretty, well, hot. NO NO NO- he's my best friend, I love him, but not that way. C'mon 'mione! Get with the program! Harry is extremely good looking. Just look at those brilliant green eyes, his adorably messy black hair, his wonderfully built, muscular body. His arms would feel so good around you, wouldn't they? Yeah . . . I mean no! I DON'T see him that way. Plus, he is much too good for me, he's the Boy Who Lived, he would never like . ."  
  
"Herms you there?" asked Harry, looking concerned.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
"It's okay Herm, don't let it happen again though," Ron said jokingly, "what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Ron, would you please not call me Herm? I wasn't really thinking about anything. Hey Harry, you never explained why you were in so much pain when I hugged you." Ron was stressing over the fact that he couldn't call Hermione 'Herm.' "But Hermione! Harry can . . . HURT!? Harry, Hermione hurt you?"  
  
"No! I'm fine just . . . yeah . . . I don't know."  
  
"Harry, you can tell me." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"You know what? I think I am gonna go to the common room now." Harry got up and left. Hermione looked at Ron; they both nodded and got up to follow him. By the time they got to the common room they couldn't see Harry.  
  
"HARRY, HARRY! Where are you?"  
  
"The cloak." Ron said. They both saw the cloak was in fact missing and they started walking around the room, arm outstretched, seeing if they could find him by touch. Hermione got tired and sat down on Harry's bed. She felt something hard. A shoe! She reached up and yanked Harry's cloak off of him.  
  
"Dammit! I didn't think you would find me here." Harry said sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"Okay, Harry, spill." Ron said impatiently. Harry told them the whole story, although he did so half heartedly.  
  
He told them how he's go for weeks at a time without food, how he'd get beat, how they emotionally tortured him, telling him he was no good, how his parents were no good, how he was stupid and self- centered and how he was forced to listen to them or else he would just get beat again. He told them about all the work he had to do, stealing food when they weren't looking and water from the bathroom sink the few times they let him out of the room besides to work. He told them how they locked up Hedwig so he couldn't mail anyone either. Then he finished, with his face in his hands, eyes watering, but not crying. He learned not to feel sorry for himself.  
  
"Why didn't Sirius come?"  
  
"His trial was this summer and he couldn't get away to see me. I still don't now if I have to go back to the Dursleys next year."  
  
"If they didn't give you any food how come you look healthy?"  
  
"About a week before school started I got fed up with them and went to the Leaky Cauldron where I ate a lot and got healthier. Then I had to go back the day I was coming to the Hogwarts train to get my stuff. They gave me the worst beating then. So bad, that I still have a few open cuts. Most are healed, but some keep opening." Ron had been the one asking the questions. Now it was finally Hermione's turn. She had been crying since half way through the story for Harry.  
  
"Can I . . . see your back Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry stood up, took off his shirt and turned around. Hermione gasped. Even though it had been a few months quite a few of the slashes in his back her still open since Harry didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing and be questioned. His back was purple and blue, full of scars and the open cuts.  
  
"I believe that the scars will eventually go away." Harry said after a pause. Hermione reached up and fingered a scar that went from the nape of his neck to his lower back. Harry felt a tingling sensation go through him when she touched him.  
  
"Harry . . . I . . . I am so sorry this happened to you!" Hermione said before she began crying again.  
  
"Oh Herms! I am the sorry one! Here you are, your family attacked by Voldemort (Ron flinched) and I put this on you too!"  
  
"Harry, my family is alright. Everyone is home now. Things will be better. But you have lived like this forever and things aren't going to change until you leave that house." Hermioen concluded. Ron nodded.  
  
"Hermione is right. I'd invite you to stay at my house, but with the new twins and all . . . there would be no room."  
  
"Harry, you are staying at my house this summer, until Sirius is released, however long that might be!" Hermione stated, "you are not going back to those . . . animals! My parents will understand." She added.  
  
"Herm! How did you know that I was wondering what your parents would say?"  
  
"I don't know, I just heard a voice in my head."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron who had suddenly called her name. "I just heard you in my head too! This is so cool. We can read each others' minds!" Ron yelled. They all looked at each other in amazement.  
  
"What was Hermione thinking, Ron? Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing you would be interested in." Actually Hermione was thinking about what might happen this summer when Harry came over. Harry wondered why he didn't hear Hermione thinking and Ron did. He was a little jealous, he wanted to be able to talk to Hermione in his head, but the moment passed. They decided to go talk to Dumbledore about this the next day. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Ball and an interesting ni...

Chapter 5- The ball and an interesting night A/N- IMPORTANT! READ! Towards the end of this chapter things get a little more "R" rated, if you have objections to this please tell me and I will refrain from doing it later on if I get enough complaint , but this chapter is important for the story, so don't skip it.  
  
The trio was on their way to Dumbledore's office when they got a nasty surprise. Malfoy and his goons walked right in front of them.  
  
"Malfoy, I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I had you pinned up against the wall." Harry said, not in the mood to put up with him.  
  
"Potty, when will you ever learn? I always get my revenge. That's what I am doing right now."  
  
"So much tougher when you have your bodyguards here to back you up, eh?" Ron asked. Ron was now only about an inch shorter than Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry was about the same size as them. Crabbe and Goyle were still huge and ugly. Malfoy then turned to Hermione.  
  
"You are actually pretty good looking. If you weren't a MUDBLOOD I would make sure you were mine." Right then Malfoy got two punches and a kick in the . . . ahem, you get the idea. Then they all returned to making their ay to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they got there the Gargoyle jumped away without them even saying a password.  
  
"That was strange." Hermione said. They made their way to Dumbledore's office and waited outside the door.  
  
"Come in children." Dumbledore said, "What brings you here now?"  
  
"Professor, yesterday we somehow stumbled upon the fact that we can well, sort of read each others' minds. But it is odd since Ron can read both of our minds, but Harry can't read mind, and I can't read his, well I could at first , but not anymore." Hermione rambled.  
  
"I see. Well, considering tonight is the ball I will think about it and talk to you later. Now, go and have fun." All three chorused, "thank you professor." They then walked to Gryffindor in silence.  
  
In the common room Ron went to his dorm, and Hermione was about to go to hers when Harry called her.  
  
"Herm," Harry said walking towards her, "do you think you would want to go to the ball with me tonight? Seeing as I don't have a date and neither do you. It could be fun you know."  
  
"Of course I'll go with you. Now, I'll be off." Hermione said quite calmly. She slowly walked up to her dormitories, entered her room, closed the door and . . .  
  
"I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH HARRY POTTER!" She squealed. Luckily no one was around to hear her. She then went to get ready.  
  
*~*3 hours later*~*  
  
"Hermione, are you almost done?! I need the mirror too!" lavender yelled through the bathroom door. Everyone was running around making last minute touches before they left.  
  
"Yeah, hold on . . . there! Done!" Hermione walked out of the bathroom and everyone stared at her in awe.  
  
Hermione's hair was tied elegantly up in a loose bun near the top of her head with a few strands dangling freely and in the front was a strand on each side that had been curled so it nicely wrapped around her face. At the start of her eyelid her eye shadow was midnight blue, and then mixed with a powder blue towards the top do it nicely blended together. Her eyes were lined with a midnight blue liner that made her eyes look smoky and stand out. She had light blush on to accent her nice cheek bones, and she had shiny lip gloss on. Then her dress, oh her dress! It was just the color of her eye shadow, midnight blue. The straps on her shoulders were about two inches wide and went into a V-neck, though not very low. Then, the straps connected in the back by a clip. The dress was long and flowing with a slit that went about an inch above her knee. The dress, when hit a certain way with the light shimmered. It beautifully showed of her curves. In short, Hermione looked gorgeous.  
  
"So," Parvati asked, "who's the lucky man?"  
  
"Er, Harry."  
  
"You're going with Harry?! How lucky!"  
  
"I know. Well, let's get going." The girls finally left to meet their dates.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the common room all the boys from Gryffindor were waiting on their dates. Every so often at least one of them would glance at their watch. It was getting close to the beginning of the ball.  
  
"So, Harry, who gets the honor of accompanying you to the ball?" Ron asked.  
  
"I asked Hermione before, and she said yes. Who are you going with?"  
  
"Ah, you'll just have to wait and see." Just then the girls came downstairs. The boys' jaws hit the floor. They were literally stunned.  
  
"Well, Harry, let's get a move on." "Yeah, okay. You look extremely beautiful by the way." "Why thank you Harry. You look quite handsome yourself." Harry was wearing black pants, a light green shirt that brought out his eyes, and a black coat, not a suit coat though. Hermione could tell that he had tried to flatten his hair, but with no avail. By that time they were at the entrance to the ball.  
  
They entered the great hall and found seats by Ron.  
  
"So, Ron, where's your mystery girl?" Harry asked.  
  
"She will be here any minute now. Ah, there she is." Harry and Hermione turned to look in the direction Ron was facing. Coming towards them was . . .  
  
"Cho! You came with Ron?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, he asked me last week."  
  
"Oh, well, that's nice. Hermione, would you like something to drink?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright, Ron, lets go get some punch." "Alright." The boys made their way to the tables lined against the wall.  
  
"So, Ron, are you and Cho going out?"  
  
"No, I just asked her to the ball. Harry, you're not jealous are you?"  
  
"No! I am over Cho."  
  
"Oh, yes, that's right. You fancy Hermione now right?"  
  
"No, I mean maybe, I don't know." Harry looked down into his cup.  
  
"C'mon mate, come clean with me. I see how you look at her, your eyes fill with joy every time she talks to you. Actually, I believe she fancies you too. She looks at you the same way you look at her. It is kind of scary how much you two can love each other without knowing it."  
  
"Who ever said anything about love? How do you know all this?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You forget I can read your minds."  
  
"Fine! I give up, I do fancy her. But don't say anything to Hermione about it, I still don't know for sure she feels the same way." With that they went back to the girls. Harry and Hermione danced the night away. They were both excellent dancers and many people just sat and watched them. Finally, after the feast and many more dances, the ball was over. The couples made their way to their dormitories and separated.  
  
In bed, Harry couldn't fall asleep. He kept turning and tossing, wondering about his feelings for Hermione. When he was sure that he wasn't going to get any sleep he decided to go down to the common room to think, which was hard with Ron snoring and Dean talking in his sleep. He made his way to the common room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this." Harry said while walking into the room.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"Not really, I was just reading." Harry went over and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Have fun at the ball tonight?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yes, my feet are tired from dancing so much." Hermione answered.  
  
"I know what you mean. Would you like a foot massage?" He didn't even wait for an answer. He turned to he was sitting Indian-style facing her, took her legs and pulled her around so her feet were in his lap and started massaging one.  
  
"Thank you very much Harry, but you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"No, it's ok, I don't mind." Harry looked down. After a few minutes in silence Hermione started to talk.  
  
"You know Harry, I've been thinking, a lot. And well, I don't know if you feel the same way, but, I'm pretty sure I have fallen head over heels for you." With that Hermione took a pillow and covered her face with it, embarrassed that she just told him that she liked him. When Harry didn't reply she slowly looked up. She couldn't help but giggle when the sight of him smiling foolishly with her foot in his hands greeted her. The next thing she knew Harry had dropped her foot back onto the couch, leaned over and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
With her face in his hands Harry said, "Herm, I feel the same way. Would you be my girlfriend?" Hermione nodded and managed to say, "yes" before she found her lips on his again. This time the kiss was more intense and passionate. Hermione felt her lower lip being sucked on, Harry begging for entrance, and she opened her mouth, only to be invaded forcefully by Harry's tongue. Hermione moaned into the kiss and her tongue molded with his. Harry's mouth left hers only to trail along her neck to her pulse point, sucking and nibbling on the way. Hermione wondered how he had gotten so good at this. Harry's hands dropped from her face, went down along her sides, then when he found the end of her shirt, his hands went inside and traveled back up her back. Harry wanted Hermione so badly he almost couldn't stand it. His hands then found their place on Hermione's breasts, which were covered by the material of her bra. Harry started toward the back to unhook her bra when Hermione pulled away from him.  
  
"Harry, please, not too fast." Hermione took his hands out from under her shirt and held them, "Let's take it a little more slowly."  
  
Harry smiled and replied, "Alright Hermione, I wouldn't ever make you do something you didn't want to do." Harry leaned in and once more lightly kissed her now plump and ruby red from being sucked on, lips, then left to his dormitory.  
  
The next morning Harry was late getting down to breakfast, which wasn't so bad since it was Christmas break. When he got down to the great hall he walked up behind Hermione, leaned over and kissed her cheek, then sat next to her. Ron looked at them oddly.  
  
"Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
"Oh yes, sorry bout that mate. Hermione and I am a couple now." Harry said without much thought as he put jam on a piece of toast.  
  
"Since when?" asked Ron who was still shocked.  
  
"Since last night. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go to the library." Hermione said, then she left. 


	6. Chapter 6 Quidditch and an Accident

Chapter 6  
  
Harry woke up to someone jumping on his bed.  
  
"Ro-on! It's too early to be hyper! Let me go back to sleep. This is the one day I don't have quidditch practice early in the morning."  
  
"But Harry, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ron yelled, jumping again. Harry got up this time and started getting ready.  
  
"So, what's Romeo got in store for Hermione tonight?" Ron asked and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Harry sighed. Ron was never going to grow up; then again, Harry could act that way too sometimes.  
  
"Nothing you need to know about." Harry responded before he grabbed something out of his trunk and left the room. When he entered the common room he saw Hermione already there. He walked up behind her (I know that this is becoming routine, but bear with me!), put her present in front of her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas Herm." Harry walked around and sat next to Hermione. Hermione laid her head down to rest on his shoulder while she opened her present. Harry watched her with amusement.  
  
"Oh Harry! I love it! It is absolutely gorgeous!" Harry had given her a stunningly beautiful necklace. It was a thin silver chain, but if you looked closer you'd see that it was actually two extremely thin chains exquisitely weaved together. Then on the chain was a silver locket with a flower and the word 'Herm' engraved on the front. On the inside on the side that opened were the words 'May their Spirits live on'. Then on the other side was a picture of Hermione's parents.  
  
"Oh, by the way, here's you present." Hermione said wiping a tear off her cheek. Harry opened her present to him.  
  
"Wow Herm, this is really great!" Hermione had given him two books. One was of the past quidditch players at Hogwarts, including Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and others. The other book was an old book full of ancient spells.  
  
"When I bought this at the book store the bookkeeper said that the magic in this book isn't used anymore. There are only a few witches and wizards that are able to use it. I thought maybe you might enjoy learning it and then maybe later teach me. The magic in the book is called Elemental Magic.  
  
"Thank you so much Herm! I needed something like this." Harry kissed her not too intensely. "Let's go open the rest of our presents, and then get the Weasleys to have a snowball fight with us.  
  
That was how the rest of Christmas break was spent: snowball fights, reading (on Hermione's and Harry's behalf) and snogging (again on Hermione's and Harry's behalf.) then, all too soon, Christmas break was over and all the students came back. Before they knew it, it was already time for the Quidditch cup, which was on the last day of school.  
  
Harry woke up especially early the day of the Quidditch cup. It wasn't that he was nervous, well ok he WAS nervous, but it was also because of a nightmare he had. He kept running it through his mind to see if he could recall all of the facts before turning to Dumbledore.  
  
*~*dream*~*  
  
"WORMTAIL!"  
  
"Ye-es, master?"  
  
"I have a mission for you of the utmost importance. But I am not sure you can handle it. You have failed me before."  
  
"I can handle it, I swear. I'll do anything."  
  
"Okay, here is the mission. I want you to lead a massacre against Hogsmead. Then I want you to . . ." The rest of the conversation was inaudible, but finally Wormtail nodded his head and left the room.  
  
Harry knew that his dreams usually came true and that he should go to Dumbledore, but he had the feeling that he was forgetting something, something important. He sat in front of the fireplace thinking until everyone else started coming down.  
  
"C'mon Harry, let's go down to breakfast." Hermione said leaning down to lightly brush her lips against his.  
  
"Yeah, mate. By the way, you ready for the big game today?" Ron asked while he was trying to wobble on one foot, still tying the other shoe. Finally he collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"I believe so. I just hope we beat Slytherin. We have been training extra hard, but who knows what they have up their sleeves."  
  
Soon enough, Ron and Hermione were in the stands waiting for the game to begin. Finally, it did.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH CUP EVERYONE! NOW, HERE COMES THE SLYTHERIN TEAM!" With that the players flew out, no one bothering to applaud except for the Slytherin house. "NEXT, THE GRYFFINDOR! LET'S GO HARRY! KNOCK MALFOY OFF HIS BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO! OOPS! SORRY PROFESSOR!" McGonagall had been glaring at him. "THE CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS AND THEY'RE OFF! ALICIA GETS POSSESION OF THE QUAFFLE RIGHT AWAY, AND SCORES! WAY TO GO ALICIA!" the game went like that for about an hour and a half, when the score was 150; 170- in favor of the Slytherin. Everyone in the stands was at the edges of their seats waiting for the snitch to come.  
  
"THERE GOES HARRY! HE SEES THE SNITCH GO HARRY, GO! WIN THE GAME!" McGonagall didn't even both to scold him, she was too busy watching the game. Harry had dove at an angle straight towards the ground and at the last second pulled up when the snitch went towards the stands. Harry went so close to the people in the stands that they could feel the wind from his speed around them. Then the snitch made an abrupt turn and headed straight towards Malfoy, who was on Harry's tail. A horrified look cam over Malfoy's face when he realized Harry was coming at him full speed and he rolled over on his broom so Harry could pass. Then, he realized what he did. He had let Harry get past! He flew over to a beater and took his club as a bludger made its way toward him. He hit it with all of his might right at Harry. Harry was leaning all the way forward on his broom his hand about to encircle the snitch when he felt an excruciating pain in his back and head, then start to black out. At the last second he snapped his fingers shut and held tight to the snitch. He felt himself falling, but couldn't help it, he passed out.  
  
In the stands there was utter chaos.  
  
"HARRY! NO!" Hermione sobbed and dropped to the floor. Ron helped her up and they made their way to the field where Harry was put on a stretcher and levitated to the hospital wing.  
  
A/N- hi everyone! Sorry I am taking so long to post, but school sucks! anyways, I hope you are all enjoying my story KEEP RESPONDING! If no one responds I think no one is reading it then I won't write anymore. Well, I will stop babbling now. Oh yeah- I'm sorry but I don't have the time to email anyone the story (there's also the little fact I am writing it as I think of it). So just save this on your favorites and go there so you don't have to keep going to fanfic every time you want to read. Thanks for reading, I'll write more soon! -meg 


	7. Chapter 7 Harry's recovery

Chapter 7- Harry's recovery  
  
Hermione had been sitting in the hospital wing for the past two weeks waiting for Harry to wake up. Ron had to bring her meals because she wouldn't even leave to eat. She also had Ron bring her the homework and update her on classes- that was- until school finished. Since the Quidditch cup was on the weekend before school ended Hermione stayed with Harry during the first week of vacation while everyone else, besides Ron, went home. She couldn't bear to leave Harry all that time while she was at home. Dumbledore had permitted her and Ron to stay with their friend. Hermione looked about as bad as she felt. Her hair was knotted up and she had big bags under she eyes. Over the past two weeks she had become a type of coffee addict. She claimed that she needed the coffee to stay awake during the night so that she knew if Harry woke up in the middle of the night. Ron had finally refused to bring her anymore coffee, he could see that she needed her sleep. Oh how right he was! As soon as the last cup of coffee wore out Hermione was fast asleep in a chair next to Harry's bed, with her head resting on the edge of his bed. Hermione woke to the sensation that someone was watching her.  
  
"Harry you're awake!" Hermione exclaimed when she looked up. There Harry was smiling slightly at the sight of Hermione next to his bed.  
  
"Nice to see you too Herms." Harry's voice was weak from not being used at all. Hermione smiled at the mention of his affectionate nickname for her.  
  
"Oh Harry! You have no idea how scared everyone was, especially me, we thought you were never going to wake up!" Tears of joy were now running down Hermione's face.  
  
"What happened? All I remember is trying to catch the snitch in the game. Did we win? And why are you here when it is summer vacation?" Harry was trying to figure everything out.  
  
"Yes, Harry, Gryffindor won. What happened was that Malfoy and another beater hit the two bludgers toward you at the same time. The hit you and you fell off your broom and hit the ground. No one really knew if you were going to make it or not. I was so scared! That's why I am here, and so is Ron. We wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't want to leave until you left with me, and Ron stayed because he was almost as worried as I was." Hermione explained as quickly as she could.  
  
"Mr. Potter! You are awake, this is wonderful news!" Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey (sp?) walked into the room. Pomfrey started poking Harry all over his body asking him if it hurt. Harry thought this was quite pointless and finally blew up.  
  
"Poking me is not going to do any good! I am better, I feel fine and I just want to go home along with my best friend and girlfriend!"  
  
"Very well Mr. Potter. You do indeed seem much better so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to leave." Dumbledore had a suspicious looking glint in his eyes. "Although, I do not want you going back to your aunt and uncle after last year. Yes Harry, I know about what they did to you. I will not allow it to continue, I believe Ms. Granger had requested her parents to allow you to stay at their house. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes sir. After explaining to them what happened to Harry they quickly agreed to let him stay over the summer. They also said that Ron may come if he wishes."  
  
"Come where?" Ron had just walked into the room with his hands full of sweets he got from the kitchen.  
  
"If you want to, you may come to my house over the summer." Hermione answered. "Harry will be coming too." Ron looked ecstatic.  
  
"Of course I'll come, but wait, what about my parents? Do you think they'll let me go?"  
  
"I already owled your parents and they agreed. So if you wish to go you may." Ron nodded his head vigorously. "Well then, you all should go and pack. The train will be leaving in two hours." With that all three of them ran out of the room to pack.  
  
(I was contemplating stopping here, but I decided that it would be cruel to leave you with such a short chapter.)  
  
Up in the dorms Harry, Ron, And Hermione were packing. Here are sneak peaks of what was happening in each dorm - - -  
  
*~*BOYS DORM*~*  
  
"So, Harry, a whole summer with Hermione huh? I bet it's heaven to you, right?" Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Wrong, it's not like I am going to try anything with Hermione while her parents are there!"  
  
"Hey, Ron! Haven't tried this in a while. Well, just letting you and Harry know- my parents are leaving tonight, a few hours after we arrive. They won't be home until the day we have to leave to go back to school when they will take us to the station. Be a dear and let Harry know. Got to get back to packing now!"  
  
"Harry, the impossible has happened." Ron simply stated. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked towards Ron. "Hermione's parents aren't going to be home ALL SUMMER LONG!" A look of joy came over Harry's face.  
  
"You know what this means! Parent- free summer!" Harry's look of joy had become scarily devilish.  
  
(Now- rewind to the beginning of the conversation, hit play and I will take you to the-)  
  
*~*GIRLS DORM*~*  
  
'I can't believe that I get a whole summer with Harry and Ron without my parents!' Hermione was thinking to herself while she was packing. 'Oh yeah, I better let Ron and Harry know about that.'  
  
She sent Ron the message in her head and received his reply back.  
  
'Well, well, well- I bet you and Harry are going to have a good time. See you in a bit.'  
  
Hermione chuckled to herself. She indeed hoped that she and Harry would grow a little closer over the summer. She didn't know what might happen, but she decided it would be fun. She was now finished packing and left the room to go to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron.  
  
As it turned out, Harry and Ron were waiting on HER when she came down. She blushed a little.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait. I didn't know I was taking so long."  
  
"No it's ok, we just got down." Harry answered. They were too busy looking into each others' eyes to see the amused look Ron was giving them.  
  
"Alright you two, lets get to Dumbledore so we can go home. Well to Hermione's home that is."  
  
Before they knew it, they were at the station saying goodbye to their professor. At the same time the three of them thought 'Summer, here we come.'  
  
A/N- Alright, I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I wanted the next one to be about their summer. Also, this is your last chance to speak up if you don't want me to use "R" rated things, because I am planning to put some into the next chapter - hehe. Please respond to my story- I don't feel loved at all! Lol- but really just click the button right below and write some comments. Thanks so much- the next chapter will be coming SOON! -meg 


	8. Chapter 8 Lazy Summer Days

Chapter 8- Lazy Summer Days  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hermione's parents got out of the car when they pulled up in front of Hermione's house. Harry and Ron were in awe. Her house was humongous! It was three stories high and about three or four normal houses long. Hermione took them around to the back of the house. There, in the yard (which was also gigantic) was a large swimming pool with float toys in it. Also, there was another, smaller house, which was about as big as if you were to put four garages together in a square.  
  
"This is the guest house where you two will be staying," Hermione explained, then in a softer tone, "at least until my parents leave." She gave them a sly smile.  
  
"My lord Hermione how big can one house be?" Ron asked, still awed by the size. He was gaping at the swimming pool. Harry and Hermione seemed to notice this.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, we will go swimming also after my parents leave, we would go beforehand, but they want us to wait until they are gone so they can say goodbye." Harry and Ron nodded, obviously looking forward to going swimming.  
  
Soon enough it was time for Hermione's parents to leave for the rest of the summer.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you can stay alone all summer? I will stay home if you need me." Mrs. Granger worriedly asked her daughter.  
  
"Mom, we will be fine. I know where the emergency numbers are, I have money, I know the number for you hotel, and the neighbors will be checking up on us. You know I am able to handle this." Hermione said, anxious for her parents to leave.  
  
"I know, honey, but I worry. Oh, we better get going or we will miss our plane!" Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter, "Good-bye darling, I will call when we get there." Mr. Granger went to Harry and Ron, shook their hands, and gave them a look that said that they better not try anything with Hermione while they were gone, but then his expression softened and he said good-bye. Then, the Grangers were off.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry waited at the window until the car was no longer in sight, then they all bounded toward their rooms to change into their swimming attire.  
  
In the guest house Harry and Ron had bedrooms next to each other, and had their doors open so they could talk while they changed. The main door was locked though, so no one else could get in.  
  
"Harry, don't you think it is funny? I mean, I have heard of guest rooms, but never guest houses!" Ron exclaimed, sounding as if he were STILL awed by the grandeur of the house.  
  
"Yeah, I never knew that Hermione's family was rich! It is cool though to have you own HOUSE when you visit somewhere, don't you think?" Harry then came out of his room with his swimming trunks on and carrying a towel.  
  
"I guess." Ron also came out of his room, sporting his trunks and a towel also. The boys made their way to the pool which was only a short distance from their front door.  
  
When they got out the door they were greeted by a lovely, yet shocking, sight. Hermione was sitting at the edge of the pool kicking water with her feet and laughing slightly. Her hair was pulled back tightly, and then put into some kind of twist. She was wearing a scarlet, almost blood-red, bikini. The top consisted of two small triangles that covered her breasts, although not fully, then a small strap that went under her chest (holding the fabric in place), and around her back, then tied into a bow. The straps that went over her shoulders crossed on her back and connected to the bottom strap, although she could unhook them and tie them around her neck if she wished. Her bottom looked like a pair of shorts, but a lot shorter and tighter. Her face was flushed from the laughter that was escaping her lips. Harry turned to Ron; put a finger up to his mouth to signal his to be quiet. Then, he snuck up behind Hermione, and grabbed her arms.  
  
"You look very beautiful, you know." Hermione was about to turn around to thank him when he pushed her directly into the pool. She came up laughing, and sputtering water.  
  
"Harry Potter, you are going to pay for that!" Hermione said, while giggling.  
  
"Oh really? Well, just so you know, I meant what I said, you really do look beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, if you weren't Harry's girlfriend I would be drooling all over you." Then Ron blushed, "In a friendly way of course."  
  
"Thank you both. But, Harry, you still have to pay, I will get you back sooner or later." With that Harry and Ron looked at each other and ran towards the pool, doing cannon balls making the hugest splash ever. When they surfaced Hermione jumped onto Harry's back, dragging him into the water. That started a full-blown water fight.  
  
They were all in the pool until long after dark. Hermione's back yard had outdoor lights that came on at dark, if programmed, and stayed on until you put them out. Soon they were all laying on floating chairs, out of breath.  
  
"So, what do you say about taking showers, and then meeting in the living room to watch movies?" Hermione asked, ready to get out of the pool.  
  
"I'm up for it." Ron said.  
  
"Can I take a shower with you? I'm scared of my shower." Harry told Hermione, making a puppy dog face. Hermione pretended to consider it.  
  
"Um, no. You may be my boyfriend, but you are not taking a shower with me." Hermione simply stated.  
  
Harry mumbled to Ron, jokingly, under his breath, "By the end of this summer I bet I will get a shower with her." Ron and Harry started laughing. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Meet you there in five minutes, just change into your pajamas." Then Hermione got off the chair and pulled herself out of the pool. She grabbed her towel, draped it around her slender waist and walked to her house, Harry admiring her all the while.  
  
"Harry, you might want to shut your mouth before it hits the ground." Ron joked as he also got out of the pool. Harry then followed.  
  
Five minutes later Harry and Ron made their way to the main house. They opened the glass back door; most of the walls were glass- with an unbreakable charm on them (if you have ever seen "Crazy/Beautiful" think Kirsten Dunst's house, only bigger). They soon found themselves in a large, cozy room, with an enormous television set, a couch that you sunk into when you sat on it, and comfortable looking armchairs in it. Hermione was on the floor, busying herself looking at the possible movies they could watch.  
  
Hermione's pajamas consisted of a pair of short shorts, and a tank top. Her pajamas were dark blue, covered in stars and moons. Harry and Ron were both wearing flannel pants, Harry's blue, and Ron's red. Harry was wearing a white undershirt, and Ron was wearing a grey, hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"Hey, Herms." Harry said. Hermione turned around, surprised, and then smiled.  
  
"So what movie do you want to watch? I have my favorites out, then you can pick from which one you want." On the floor were "Eight-legged Freaks", "Lord of the Rings", "Titanic", and "Scooby-Doo". "I just got "Eight-legged Freaks" and have never seen it." Hermione explained.  
  
The boys ,well Harry, decided on "Eight- legged Freaks" since it was the only scary movie. Hermione and Ron reluctantly agreed since they were deathly afraid of spiders, but, how bad could it be?  
  
It turned out that it could get pretty bad. At one part a spider came out from behind a chair and wrapped its legs around the man who was sitting there. At that point Hermione had her head buried in Harry's chest, too afraid to watch the movie. Harry smiled and put an arm around her.  
  
All too soon the movie was over. Hermione suggested they go to bed, and no matter how much Harry pleaded she wouldn't let him go to HER bed! The boys left the main house and Hermione and pretty soon everyone was asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks were full of swimming, watching movies, going to the mall and other fun, normal teenage things. One day, about a week until school started, the doorbell rang. Hermione was doing the dishes so she yelled,  
  
"Harry, would you mind getting that? I'm finishing up and will be there in a second." Harry walked to the door and opened it. Standing in front of him was a boy and a girl that looked his age. Harry was curious as to why they were here.  
  
"Hi!" said the girl, "Who are you and why are you in Herb's house?"  
  
"Hi right back at you. I am a guest here, but who are you? Do you have the right house? No one by the name Herb lives here." Just then Harry was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Charity! Josh! It has been ages! What are you doing here?" Hermione was obviously excited that these people were here.  
  
"Hey, Herbie, long time no see." The boy, Josh, said, sounding quite suave to Harry. He didn't like this guy one bit.  
  
"So, Herb, who's this guy and where have you been hiding him?" Charity said eying Harry.  
  
"Oh, this is Harry. He's my, my, my friend. Ron's also here somewhere." Hermione took a step inside leaving Harry standing there very shocked that Hermione had only introduced him as her "friend". "Ro-on! Come down here, I want you to meet someone." Ron came bombarding down the stairs and skid to a stop in front of the visitors.  
  
"Ron, this is Charity, and Josh. We have been best friends since, well, forever. Then I went to our boarding school and I only see them on vacation." Hermione said, emphasizing the words "boarding school" so he got her drift.  
  
Ron was looking Charity over with interest, and she the same. There was obviously attraction between them. "Nice to meet you." Ron said, sticking his hand out to be shook. Instead though, he got a surprise. Charity leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Nice to meet you to, Ron." She giggled taking his arm and leading him inside along with the others.  
  
Harry was still shocked by Hermione. 'Why didn't she introduce me as her boyfriend? That's what I am right? I wonder if she fancies this Josh guy. He sure seems quite taken with Herm. That's it; I am going to talk to her.'  
  
Harry walked up to Hermione and tried to put his arm around her waist. Tried was the key word. Hermione pushed him away abruptly. He leaned down and whispered to her, "Can I talk to you privately please?" he walked into the large kitchen which happened to be the next room. Hermione followed and shut the door behind them, knowing what was coming. As soon as she shut the door Harry attacked.  
  
"What's going on Hermione?!" Harry asked, not loudly but urgently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione's voice was timid, which was how she felt at that time.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. First you introduced me as you friend, which I am of course, but I thought I was more to you, like, maybe your BOYFRIEND?! Then, I go to put my arm around you and you just shrug me off. What'd going on?" Harry's voice was growing louder and louder.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want them to know about us yet." Hermione said growing bolder.  
  
"Oh and why not?! Oh I think I get it. You fancy that Josh guy. Is that it?! Would you rather be with him than me?!" Harry was now on the verge of yelling.  
  
"NO! It's not like that!" Hermione yelled back. They were both yelling now, and they didn't care who heard them.  
  
"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE?! ELIGHTEN ME WHY DON'T YOU?" Harry was inwardly worried that he was going to lose Hermione. This was their first fight as a couple, and he didn't know what kind of damage it might do to them.  
  
"MAYBE THERE IS NOTHING TO ENLIGHTEN YOU ABOUT. MAYBE IT IS JUST YOUR OWN PARANIOIA AND PROTECTIVENESS!"  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER I THINK I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN THAT! YOU DON'T THINK I CAN TELL WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG?!"  
  
"MAYBE YOU CAN, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I M GOING TO TELL YOU!" With that Hermione ran out of the room, past her guests, who were awed by what they heard, up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door shut. Harry then came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Um, make yourselves at home. Ron will entertain you, me and Hermione will be right down." He gave Ron a look that said everything. Harry ran up the stairs two at a time.  
  
When Harry reached Hermione's room he stopped at the door and listened. Inside he could hear Hermione sobbing. Right then he realized how poorly he had handled the situation with Hermione downstairs. He should have sat her down, when the guests were gone, and talked to her calmly. Instead, though, it had turned into a yelling fest. He hoped that what they had wasn't gone. Slowly and quietly Harry opened the door. Hermione was lying on her bed, face buried in a pillow. He silently walked up to her bed and put a hand on her back.  
  
"Hermione? Listen, I'm sorry I upset you so much. I went around everything wrong. I was just so worried that you didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore." Hermione had got into an upright position so that she was sitting, facing him. Harry could see her tearstained face now and he felt worse than ever. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face. His hand lingered on her cheek until she reached up and took his hand in hers; bring it down to the bed.  
  
"Harry, I still want to be your girlfriend, I promise."  
  
"Will you tell me what is wrong?" Harry asked this very cautiously, as to not set her off again. Hermione saw his clearly concerned face and gave in. she deeply sighed and looked into his eyes. She knew that if she didn't tell him now she never would.  
  
"It was for the best, not telling you. If you hadn't inquired about it we could have gone on as always. Except, you're right, I was pushing you away, but not because I don't want to be with you anymore." She looked down and took a deep breath. Harry put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up, so she was looking in his eyes. He gave her an encouraging look and she decided to go on. "A month before summer vacation my parents owled me. Up until then I didn't think anything would get in the way of our relationship. See, Harry, my parents are very old fashioned, they believe in old customs. My parents aren't evil, as you might think they are when I tell you, they just do what is best for our family. As you can see, my family is very wealthy, and being that way they expect me to marry someone wealthy. Well, Harry, what I'm trying to say is, my parents have arranged a marriage for me. I am getting married the beginning of the school year! See why I had to push you away? I was getting married soon, and I had to gradually get farther away from you, so you weren't totally betrayed when I left." Tears were now running down Hermione's cheeks again. Harry just looked stunned. He didn't think people did that anymore. He believed someone should marry the person they choose, not their parents. There was just one question he couldn't get out of his head.  
  
"Who are you getting married to?" Hermione looked down again, not wanting to look him in the face when she told him.  
  
Under her breath she muttered, "Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?! But they hate, well, half-bloods. Why would they agree to this?"  
  
"They're in it for the money, not for me. As soon as we get married they will take the money, then most likely lock me up somewhere."  
  
As if he were reading her mind he said, "Hermione, this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself. Are you going to finish your last year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No! I have to drop out after I get married! This is ruining everything!" Hermione fell forward into Harry's arms and cried her heart out. Five minutes later, though, Harry remembered something.  
  
"Hermione, the guests." He saw she was asleep, so he gently laid her down and went downstairs. When he got to the room he left them he found quite a sight. Ron and Charity were making out on the couch and Josh was looking quite bored. When Harry heard Charity moan out "Ron" and realized that their hands were in compromising places he couldn't take it anymore. He cleared his throat loud enough to stop them. Josh looked at him.  
  
"Oh good, where is Herbie? I was hoping she could save me from my boredom." Josh said, with a certain, 'I was hoping she could make out with me' look in his eye. Harry knew that Josh liked Hermione, and this further confirmed it.  
  
"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! HERMIONE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! MINE! NOW GET OUT!" As if Josh wasn't acting stupid enough he had to go asking another question.  
  
"But where is Herb?"  
  
"I SAID GET OUT! SHE IS SLEEPING!" Then Harry turned to Charity. "It was very nice to meet you, and I know Ron feels the same way. Feel welcome to come back, that is without him." Charity nodded and left, dragging Josh along the way. The rest of the day Harry and Ron just sat around watching movies. That night Harry went up to Hermione's room instead of his own. He only wanted to say goodnight though, not thinking of anything else at that time. Harry bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Herm." As he went to get up Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please stay with me? I don't want to be alone." She was looking at him so desperately. Harry just nodded and slid into bed next to her. Harry fell asleep that night with his arms protectively around Hermione, no intentions except to keep her safe.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up not knowing where he was. He turned his head and suddenly all of the events of the past day came back to him. He saw Hermione though and couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Harry was still laying the way he woke up, that is, on his back with his arms around Hermione, who was resting her head on his chest holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Harry didn't want to wake her so he carefully slid out from under her, laying her head on a pillow and made his way to her shower. He had clothes with him and he didn't want to go all the way to his shower in case she woke up and was wondering where he was.  
  
When Harry was about half way done with his shower Hermione woke up. At first she didn't know who was in her shower, but then she remembered that Harry had stayed with her last night. She was looking out the window on her side, head resting in her hand, when Harry came out of the shower.  
  
"Hey you. How'd you sleep?" Harry asked. Hermione couldn't keep from smiling. Harry looked so adorable. He had his boxers on and nothing else, plus his hair was sticking up, still wet from the shower. She could see all his muscles from Quidditch and from his Aunt and Uncle's house. When Harry turned around to look in the mirror to brush his hair Hermione could also see his scars on his back. His life at his Uncle's house, which had made him caring, strong, and sympathetic had also terrified and somewhat destroyed him. Harry saw Hermione looking at his scars and turned around.  
  
"I know they look ghastly. That's why I don't go around without a shirt on." Hermione got out of bed and walked over to him. She was wearing a nightgown that went to about four and a half inches above her knee and fit her curves nicely. Hermione reached him and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
  
When they broke Hermione began to talk. "The scars have become part of you. From receiving them you have learned how not to and how to act. They have also made you understanding of other peoples' pain. Since they are part of you I have grown to love them as I love you." Hermione's eyes grew wide with the realization of what she had said. They have never told each other those words before. They never told the other that they loved them. Hermione knew she felt this way, but she didn't know if Harry returned those feelings.  
  
"I-I I mean to say . . ." she became quiet when Harry out his lips to her with a powerful kiss. When they broke he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Herm, you said you love me, do you mean it?" Hermione nodded. Harry put his forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you too." Hermione's eyes grew huge with glee and she smiled widely. Without warning she pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. They backed up until they hit the bed, and fell backward, never breaking their kiss. Harry began to tug the small shoulder straps of Hermione's nightgown off.  
  
"Ahem." Harry and Hermione sat up and in front of them. Looking rather amused, was no other then Ron.  
  
"Harry, I wondered where you were last night." Ron had his eyebrows raised.  
  
"No, Ron, it's not what you think, we didn't do anything, I only stayed here to comfort Hermione." Harry told Ron about Hermione's predicament the night before.  
  
"If that's what you call what you were about to do just now. It's lucky for you that I interrupted or we could have had a mini-Harry running around in nine months. Harry, do you use protection?" Ron said, only half serious.  
  
"It's not like I carry condoms around with me."  
  
"Condoms? What are you talking about? Oh those muggle things? We wizards have a new and improved version of protection. Want some?" Harry almost burst out laughing, but stopped himself seeing that Ron was serious.  
  
"You have some? With you?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, actually, my dad gave it to me. But, seriously, you want some?" Harry looked at Hermione who gave him a look that said 'do what you want, but it's a good idea'.  
  
"Sure, why not. We don't want another Harry running around here. Another Hermione might be okay, but a Harry? Oh no, that'd be trouble." So while Hermione took her shower and after Harry got dressed he and Ron made their way to Ron's room. When they got there Ron went to his dresser. He took out a baggie full of things that looked like little wrapped candies. Ron handed him the whole baggie.  
  
"Keep it, I have two more bags. My dad says it's better to be safe then sorry. What you do is keep half the bag and give the other half to Hermione, or someone else but I think Hermione is the only one right?"  
  
"Well in a way. Hermione and I haven't actually HAD sex yet, but I wouldn't think of doing it with anyone else."  
  
"Well, you guys look awfully close to doing it so I suggest you start taking them now. You only have to take one for now. It lasts until you do it, however long that may be, then you have to take another. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot, these might come in handy."  
  
"Whoa! Too much information. Just joking. You should go give half of those to Hermione right now and tell her what I told you." Harry nodded and did as he was told. Harry and Hermione decided not to put the 'protection' to the test. They didn't want to just get their first time over with, they wanted it to be special and all summer they stuck to their resolution.  
  
The next week was filled with swimming, visits from Charity, more swimming and just having fun. Harry and Hermione tried to put Hermione's marriage out of their mind and succeeded most of the time. They kept wishing the time for Hermione to leave never came. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A day before school started the trio decided to go to Hogsmead to get their supplies. Along with the usual books and other supplies they were also required to get a book on dueling. Ron suggested that they might be starting a dueling club or class again since Voldemort was on the rise. Harry and Hermione agreed with him and they started talking about what the class might be like this time. They guessed it would be better since Lockhart wasn't there anymore. While in Hogsmead they met up with many people including Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati. Surprisingly, yet pleasantly, they didn't run into Malfoy or his goons all day long. After getting their supplies Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way home for the last time that summer.  
  
When they got to Hermione's house there was a nice surprise waiting for them. Inside Charity had set up a nice dinner on the dining room table with candles and all. She was waiting for them at the door when they came in. She was wearing a long black dress with a slit up one side that went to about an inch above her knee. The dress looked great with her dark red hair. Charity was a petite girl, but still had the looks and attitude to kill. This dress showed those attributes off.  
  
"We are going to have a fancy dinner tonight, then after there is going to be a ball in Hermione's ballroom, I invited many people. Go get ready; you should look good for your last night here." The boys both ran out to their house, and Charity took Hermione to Herm's room.  
  
"Charity! I have nothing to wear!" Hermione was throwing her clothes out from her closet.  
  
"Yes, you do. I brought a little something over for you." Charity took a dress on a hanger off of the back of the door. On the hanger was the most gorgeous dress Hermione had ever seen. Charity handed it to Hermione who put it on behind her screen. When she came out it was all Charity could do to keep from gasping. Hermione looked stunning.  
  
The dress Hermione was wearing was tight, crimson red, and off the shoulder. It was so tight that it seemed like a second skin. It was tight until right above Hermione's knees, and then the dress had a small red ruffle at the bottom. The dress ended at a diagonal point at Hermione's left leg. Charity put Hermione's hair up into a bun, almost like the night of the ball, but it was looser. She had silver hoop earrings on and the necklace Harry gave her. (If you need a reference, he gave her the necklace in chapter 6 on Christmas.) Hermione also had an extremely light silver eye shadow on along with a small amount of blush and lip gloss that made her lips look even more full and luscious.  
  
"Are you sure this looks alright? I mean, I don't exactly have the figure to wear this." Hermione was examining herself in the mirror.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You must be, I mean don't you have any idea how great you look?"  
  
"Well, I guess I look okay. Maybe I should go on a diet, I could stand to lose five or ten pounds." Charity was speechless. Hermione? Go on a diet? There was no way that she needed to. Hermione had the most flat stomach Charity had ever seen. Sure she didn't have a tiny frame like herself, but guys would die to go out with a girl who looked like Hermione. And here she was saying she needed to go on a diet?!  
  
"Hermione, you do NOT . . ."  
  
"Well, let's get going. The boys are probably waiting." With that Hermione was out of the room, Charity right behind her.  
  
"Herb, you're not serious about the diet thing right? It could become a disorder if it goes too far."  
  
"Yes, I am serious, and I won't let it go that far, who do you know who has more will power than me?" After that Hermione saw Harry and walked over to him.  
  
On her way to Ron Charity mumbled, "No one, that's the problem."  
  
Dinner that night was great, there were so many of Hermione's old friends there, excluding Josh. All during the night Hermione was careful to introduce Harry as what he was, her boyfriend. There was a lot of food and everyone chowed down. Everyone, except Hermione. Harry, who was sitting next to her bent down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Herm, you have to eat something."  
  
"Fine." Hermione out some salad in her bowl and started to pick at it.  
  
"Do you not feel well, Herm?"  
  
"I feel fine, thanks." Hermione smiled up at Harry and took a small portion of pasta. Harry went back to his own food and made a mental note to talk to Hermione about this later.  
  
Finally, it was time for the ball. All the guests filed into the ballroom which was amazingly decorated. The ceiling was charmed to be able to see through it, but it was still the same strength and thickness. The ball room was an extension of the house and didn't have another story on the top of it, so above them was a clear sky with all the stars twinkling brightly. Every table was decorated with candles and muggle icicle lights were strung around the dancing area. There was a slight summer breeze flowing through the room since all the doors to the outside were open. As if on cue men took their dates hands and led them to the dance floor.  
  
"Herm, would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"Of course Harry. Lead the way." Harry took Hermione's hands and led her to the center of the dancing floor. Harry put his hands around Hermione's waist and she in turn out her arms around his neck. Harry decided this would be a good time to talk about Hermione and her newly found eating habits.  
  
"Herm, do you care to explain why you were barely eating at dinner tonight?" Harry was searching her eyes intently looking for an unfound answer.  
  
"I just feel like losing a few pounds is all." Hermione seemed busy studying her shoes.  
  
"Hermione, you are perfect just the way you are, you shouldn't want to change yourself. Please go back to eating normally, not eating is going to do nothing but hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt. Please take into consideration what I am saying, okay?" Hermione looked up and smiled. Harry just looked so adorable when he was concerned.  
  
"Alright, Harry. I won't stop eating, I'll just eat healthier." She gave him a sly grim which made Harry chuckle.  
  
"Fine, I'll settle for that." Harry leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. Hermione then laid her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the rhythm of the music. Both were thinking about what might happen this coming year. Neither wanted to leave the other.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to leave this year. Everything would be so perfect if I only didn't have to go and get married! I don't even WANT to get married to Malfoy. I always imagined that I would marry the person I loved."  
  
"I know, Herm, I know. But, then again, you aren't the kind of person that lets other people force you into something you don't want to do. Isn't there something we can do?"  
  
"I don't know! I hope there is, I can't imagine leaving you."  
  
"Nor I, you." A silence fell upon them while they were trying to figure out a way to keep Hermione at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, I could talk to you parents alone and try to convince them to let you stay." Harry said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to. I know you don't like to be alone with my parents-"  
  
"Herm, I am going to talk to them tomorrow, end of discussion." Hermione gave in, hoping he could convince them to let her stay unmarried. The rest of the night was spent dancing and relaxing, it was the perfect night to end their summer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, Harry, Ron! Hurry up, you are going to miss the train if you don't get a move on!" Hermione's mom was yelling up the stairs. Harry and Ron were in Hermione's room waiting for her to finish packing.  
  
"Alright, done!" Hermione finally said. They all lugged their luggage to the front door and piled into the car.  
  
Earlier that morning, Harry had pulled Hermione's parents into their study and talked with them for the most agonizing twenty minutes of Hermione's life. Finally they came out, but neither Harry, nor her parents spoke of the conversation. Hermione decided to wait and get it out of Harry at school.  
  
Back in the car, the group was just getting out and loading onto platform 9 ¾. They said their good-byes; Harry pulled Hermione's parents to the side and said something to them in private, then the trio made their way onto the train.  
  
A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long, but as you can see it is a bit longer than the other ones. It actually took up 12 pages in Microsoft, not double spacing! I don't know about you, but to me that is a lot. I just noticed something that didn't fit together in the story. In the beginning, Hermione and her parents got into the car wreck, but her parents survived, then, when Harry gave her the necklace it said 'May Their Spirits Live On', as if they were dead, and finally, in this chapter Hermione and Harry and Ron stay at Herm's house with HER PARENTS. I am so so so sorry! Let's just say that Harry gave her the necklace as a remembrance for when they do die. Again, I am terribly sorry! Please forgive me and by the way, RESPOND!!!!! Also, THIS IS IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!! I will be changing the title of this story to "5th year and beyond- full of changes, good and bad." Thanks a ton! -meg 


	9. Chapter 9 Yes or no?

Chapter 9- Yes, or No?  
  
The time in Hogwarts went by unbelievably fast. Everyone was incredibly busy with school work and Quidditch. It was getting close to exams and everywhere you went you could see people sprawled out studying. After exams winter break would start and that just made everyone more anxious to get through the exams. Hermione had taken on five extra classes this year while Harry took on two more and Ron didn't take any. No one understood how Hermione could balance all of the classes she took and still stay Harry's girlfriend. A week before the exams took place you could visibly see Hermione's exhaustion. Her eyes always had bags underneath them, which were growing day by day. Her face had become pale and she had lost an extremely large amount of weight, all from malnutrition. She had given up eating at meals because she considered it a waste of time that could have been used studying. In the past three weeks she had already read all of her class books until she had them memorized, and was now busy reading books such as, "Advanced Charms- Volume IV", "Ancient Runes- Volume X" and so forth. She had already read all the volumes under those. She was busy reading "Highly Advanced Transfiguration" when Harry strolled into the room. He saw Hermione, barely though because she was surrounded by humungous piles of books up to ten inches thick, and sighed.  
  
"Hermione," He started, taking her book out of her hands, "You can't keep going like this. You are going to collapse from exhaustion if you keep this up."  
  
"Oh, she already has. She fainted in the middle of DADA today and got sent to the hospital wing. She was told to lay off of the studying, but she won't listen. Stubborn that one is." Said an extremely nosy sixth year. Hermione gave her a dirty look and turned to Harry.  
  
"Listen, I am fine, I just want to get alright marks on my OWLs. There is nothing to worry about. I'm not tired at all." She smiled innocently, while trying to stifle a yawn. "Can I please have my book back now?" She held her hands out expectantly, but instead of giving her the book back Harry grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. He lifted her and put her over his shoulder.  
  
"Harold James Potter! Let me down now! I need to go back to studying!" Hermione said while trying unsuccessfully to get out of his grip. Finally she gave up, but she kept telling him to let her go. He took her into the boys' dormitories and set her down on his bed. He muttered a spell under his breath and Hermione heard the door lock. She sighed. She knew he used a spell that couldn't be undone by alohamora and she didn't know which spell he used, so she couldn't counter it.  
  
"Hermione, you are going to stay here and sleep, and I am going to make sure you do. It is already 12:30 am and you aren't in bed. I am also tired from Quidditch practice that I just got back from, so I am going to take a shower and then come back and rest, just like you are going to." Harry took off Hermione's shoes and forced her to lie down, then covered her with the blankets. He kissed her forehead and set to the bathroom. Hermione heard the shower start and sighed. She knew Harry was going to make sure she slept, which right now didn't seem to bad considering that she hadn't slept at all in the past five days, and only ten hours the week before that. She yawned and snuggled into his bed which smelled distinctly like Harry. Maybe sleeping a little tonight wasn't such a bad idea . . . Harry got out of the shower and realized that Hermione was fast asleep. He smiled at the sight; she looked so peaceful, not like during the day when she looked stressed and overwhelmed. He walked over to his bed, got in and pulled the curtains shut. He loved the feeling of her in bed next to him. It felt so . . . right. Then Harry frowned. During winter break was when Hermione was leaving to marry Malfoy. If he was going to put his plan into action, he better do it quickly. Hermione turned over and snuggled closely to Harry, so her head was buried in his bare chest. Harry held her close and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione opened her eyes and sat up straight. Then she realized where she was and what happened the night before. She started putting on her jeans and shirt that she had taken off last night to be more comfortable while she slept.  
  
"What's wrong babe? It's Saturday." Harry was propping his head up with his hand, looking at her.  
  
"I really have to go continue studying, I just missed," She looked at her watch, "eight whole hours of studying just because you wanted me to sleep." Hermione started towards the door and Harry jumped out of bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are waiting for me to get dressed and then we are going to the great hall where you will eat a decent breakfast." He pulled out pants and a shirt and while he was dressing Hermione admired his body. She really had taken her boyfriend for granted these past two weeks. Maybe she should take a tiny break from studying to be with him before . . . then she remembered that she was leaving in two weeks, forever. She sighed and pushed that out of her mind when she saw Harry coming towards her. He put his arms around her waist and led her to the great hall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surprisingly, Harry was able to get Hermione to study about half as much and to sleep for about five hours a night. It wasn't perfect, but it was much better than before. The exams came and went and everyone was supposed to get their scores sometime during winter break, except Hermione, who would get them the day she left.  
  
It was the night before Hermione was going to leave with Malfoy. Harry walked into her dormitory to find her packing. She put her hands behind her neck, took off the necklace Harry gave her and looked at it. She sighed and began to put the necklace into her jewelry box.  
  
"Don't take that off. Please keep it on."  
  
"Harry, I was taking it of to- to- (Hermione took a deep breath) to give it back to you." Hermione turned around with the necklace in her hand, holding it out to him. Harry noticed she had tears in her eyes and they were pouring down her face. Harry took her hand in his and closed it around the necklace.  
  
"Keep it, I - I - I want you to have it to remember me by." He realized that he too had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Harry! I don't need a necklace to remember you! There is no way that I will ever forget you, I can't. You are the only one I do, and ever will love. Oh! I don't want to leave!" Hermione broke down and fell to the floor sobbing and choking on her tears.  
  
Harry sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, openly crying also. It just wasn't fair! He belonged with Hermione, no one else! He just held her, rocking back and forth, until they had both calmed down. It was now or never. If this didn't work, he would never see Hermione again. He got up and sat Hermione on her bed, him next to her. He took he face and forced her to look him in the face. He lightly kissed her lips and then took a deep breath, bracing himself.  
  
"Hermione, what I feel for you is indescribable. I am only sixteen and I love you so much it hurts sometimes, and I know that this love will only grow. When I am away from you I am miserable, and when I am with you I feel utterly complete. It feels so perfect and natural when you are with me. To see you when you are hurting breaks my heart and makes me want to take away the pain. When you are happy and laughing I overflow with joy. I would do anything for you; even die to keep you safe. Without you I would be nothing and if you leave tomorrow I promise you I will die from heartbreak." Harry got off the bed and kneeled in front of Hermione, who realized what was going on and whose eyes got extremely huge. "Darling, center of my universe, I know you are only fifteen and I sixteen but will you make me the happiest, luckiest person, and be mine forever? Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry opened the box containing the ring. It had a silver band with crushed diamonds in it, and a square-cut diamond in the middle with a square-cut ruby on each side. The ring was obviously very old, and worth a lot of money. On the inside of the band it said "Bound for a Lifetime, Together for Eternity"  
  
Hermione lounged at him and threw her arms around his neck, hysterically crying. She knocked Harry over and landed on top of him. She leaned in and kissed him before looking straight into his eyes, still crying.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione replied, hiccupping while crying now. "If only I could! If you don't remember, I am leaving tomorrow!" Hermione stood up and ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Harry on the floor. A second later Harry was on his feet, running after Hermione. When he got to the common room she was no where to be seen.  
  
"Where's - whe- where's Hermione?" Harry panted. Ron stopped making out with Lavender and pointed to the portrait.  
  
"She left, whatever you did to her was pretty bad. What DID you do?' Ron asked.  
  
"I proposed." Harry stated and ran out leaving Ron and Lavender speechless. He had an idea where she might be. He ran to the astronomy tower, where he and Hermione spent many nights just talking and enjoying each others' company. When he got there he found Hermione in the middle of the room, on the floor, crying like there was no end.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Harry said quite depressed.  
  
"Harry, that's not it. I love you too much not to marry you, but I'm leaving tomorrow, and I have to marry Malfoy." Hermione was now off the floor, facing Harry.  
  
"That's what I have been talking to your parents about. They said that if I asked you to marry me, and you accepted you wouldn't have to marry him! They said that since I am wealthy and that my family is very well known and in a high social circle it would be like marrying Malfoy- except we love each other!" Hermione looked awestruck.  
  
"Harry, I am now and forever will be yours. I would be thrilled to be your wife." A smile grew on Harry's mouth and he grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around in circles. He ended with deeply kissing her. He put her down and took out the ring.  
  
"This ring has been passed down to every woman a Potter has married since Grodric Griffindor married Aurora." Harry slipped the ring onto Hermione's ring finger on her left hand. The newly engaged couple walked hand in hand back to the common room. When there Hermione ran up to Lavender and showed her the ring. Lavender screeched and they ran up to their dormitory to talk. Harry walked toward Ron.  
  
"Well, congratulations, mate." Ron said slapping him on the back. "Don't you think you are a little too young though?"  
  
"We decided to wait until we are out of Hogwarts to get married. If I didn't propose now, though, she would have left tomorrow to marry Malfoy."  
  
"You do know that by tomorrow it will be spread all over school that you two are engaged, right?" Ron asked,  
  
"That's what I'm counting on. That way everyone will know to stay away from Hermione, especially that slytherin- slime, Malfoy." Harry made his way up to his dormitory.  
  
Harry lay in bed thinking about Hermione and their lives together. He heard the door open and assumed it was Ron or another person going to bed. He was shocked when he saw Hermione open the curtains surrounding his bed. Harry sat up, smiling. He didn't know why she was here, but he didn't mind at all. Hermione crawled onto the bed and sat on Harry with her legs around him. She put her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his lips, then looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Herms, what are you doing? What do you want?"  
  
"Harry, I want you, all of you. I love you and I know you love me. I'm ready."  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in and ferociously kissed Hermione's lips. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue entered. Harry felt his blood flowing downward. He wanted Hermione so badly. As if she could read his mind, which she could, Hermione slipped Harry boxers off of him. Harry then pulled her skin-tight tank top off of Hermione. His hands traveled downward to her pajama pants and slid them off of her, followed by her panties. Hermione felt a chill run up her spine, but it vanished as soon as Harry started kissing her again. They changed positions so that Hermione was underneath Harry. Harry's kisses traveled down Hermione's neck and along her collarbone. His hands ran up and down her body, leaving tingling sensations behind them. Hermione's body was perfect to Harry. She was full and curvy, yet slender. Harry's body was muscular and firm, while he was loving and gentle. He was teasing Hermione and having fun watching her, full of want. One of his hands traveled downward, to explore the inside of Hermione's body. He felt her draw in a deep breath as he did so, and when he left her she moaned disappointedly.  
  
"Harry, please, I need you, now." Hermione begged.  
  
Harry smiled and began to enter her. Her body arched in expectation and she pulled him down, closer to her, and further into her. She groaned loudly as he fully entered her. She had just lost her virginity and she knew she'd be sore the next morning. Harry sighed as he lowered himself down next to Hermione. They were both breathing rapidly and were sweating even though it was chilly in the room. Never before had Harry experienced anything like he just had. Sure he had been with quite a few other girls, but they were nothing compared to this. Hermione leaned in and lightly kissed Harry.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Herm."  
  
The two people curled up together and fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to find herself alone. The memories of last night flooded back and she smiled. She looked at the empty space next to her and she saw a piece of paper. It was a note.  
  
Herm, Went down to breakfast, see you there, gorgeous. -the luckiest man in the world  
  
Hermione got dressed and headed to the great hall. As she walked to her table she received many congratulations for being engaged. She finally reached the place where Harry, Ron and Lavender were sitting. Lavender had been hanging around with them lately and it was known that she and Ron were getting pretty serious. Hermione sat next to Harry and he slipped his arm around her waist. After they finished eating they began to talk about everything imaginable. Christmas was only two days away. This reminded Harry of something.  
  
"By the way, Herm. Happy anniversary."  
  
"Oh, great Merlin! It is our one year anniversary today- isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I remember asking you to be my girlfriend the night of the ball, which was two days before Christmas. Now, a year later, we're engaged." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. Things couldn't get any better.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Potty, let go of the mudblood, it's time for us to leave." He pointed to the entrance door, where Dumbledore was standing, waiting for them sadly and Malfoy began pulling Hermione out of her seat.  
  
"Hermione's not going anywhere, Malfoy." Harry said standing up and taking Hermione into his arms. By now the whole school was watching what was going on.  
  
"Oh she's not is she? You might want to go explain that to my father and Dumbledore."  
  
"Alright, we will." Harry led Hermione to where Dumbledore and Lucious (sp?) Malfoy were standing.  
  
"Professor, sir, Hermione is not going to get married to Mal- I mean Draco. " Harry stated simply, yet firmly.  
  
"May I inquire why not?" Dumbledore curiously asked.  
  
"Because she is marrying me, sir."  
  
"What?! No, she can't, we had an arranged marriage!" Malfoy whined.  
  
"Obviously, someone didn't get the memo. Harry spoke to my parents and they agreed to let me marry him instead of you." Hermione said.  
  
"Very well. It is obvious that you are happy with Mr. Potter, and since you have your parents' permission, the arranged marriage is off." Dumbledore settled.  
  
"Thank you very much, sir! We appreciate it very much." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Draco is better off without that mudblood anyway." Lucious said carelessly. When everyone else had left he turned to his son. "You will marry that girl no matter what. Her money is worth too much to let her go. You will marry that mudblood."  
  
A/N- Ooh! What will happen next? Only I know! Hehe! On to more serious matters- I NEED MORE REVIEWS! What's happened to you people? I've just about given up on you! C'mon people, all you have to do it click a button, type some constructive criticism and voila! You reviewed! I am not going to write another chapter until I have . . . . hmmm . . . 45 reviews. Yup, 45. That's 7 more- you can do it!!! Make me proud. -meg 


	10. Chapter 10 Hogsmead

A/N- thanks so much for the reviews! I knew you guys wouldn't let me down! And like I promised, here's another chapter (even though it was long overdue! So sorry bout that!) Keep reviewing, or I stop writing!  
  
And now . . .  
  
THE FEATURE PRESENTATION!  
  
Chapter 10- Hogsmead  
  
It was Christmas morning and Hermione woke up feeling very content. In the bed next to her was Harry, sleeping like a baby. Ever since Harry had proposed, Hermione had been sleeping in his room with him. She got out of bed, and began to get dressed. When she was finished Hermione stopped in front of the mirror for a second and then headed down to the common room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You will finish what this pathetic rat started. How he was ever sorted into Gryffindor is beyond me. If you are successful you will be heavily rewarded, otherwise, you will end up like Wormtail over there."  
  
Peter Pettigrew was lying on the floor in the background, shaking unstoppably from pain.  
  
"Yes, master. Your bidding is my command." Lucious Malfoy stooped to one knee and bowed his head respectively.  
  
"You know the plans. I have a group of the strongest and most loyal deatheaters ready; they will be under your command. Guide them to Hogsmead and then attack. It is a Hogwarts weekend there, get rid of as many students as you can. Obviously, you will leave the children that are loyal to me."  
  
"Of course, master. We have already gone over this, but you said that there was some further instructions?"  
  
"Yes, Yes. Now, if I know who I'm dealing with, this is what will happen . . ."  
  
After about ten minutes of animated talking, it was about time they finished.  
  
" . . . then you will bring him to me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Perfectly, master. Give me the cue and I am there."  
  
"Good, now leave me." Lucious left the room, dragging Peter behind him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, babe." Harry said, sitting next to Hermione, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Hi Harry. Sleep well?" Hermione was just finishing a rather large breakfast, when she started making a plate for Harry.  
  
"For the most part," Harry lowered his voice considerably. "This morning, I woke up with my scar hurting more then it has in a long time. I think Voldemort is near."  
  
"Harry! You must go see Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed with his mouth full of food. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"It won't do any good. It has stopped hurting and I don't know if it was just a coincidence." Harry started eating his breakfast. Hermione started getting up from the table.  
  
"Excuse me. I have to go." Hermione walked rather quickly out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron just shrugged. They figured it was a girl thing.  
  
Hermione broke into a run once she was out of the Great Hall. She ran into the bathroom, where she threw up her entire breakfast. When she was finished she swore and went up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
By ten thirty all the gryffindors were in their dormitories opening their presents. Hermione's were in the boys' dormitory since almost everyone knew she stayed there.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting on the floor, busy opening their presents. Among them they had gotten sugar quills, books, Quidditch supplies, and much, much more. From Hermione, Ron got the newest brand broom; from Harry he got a cleaning/waxing kit for his broom and book of muggle practical jokes. Harry had gotten a book of muggle practical jokes from Ron, "Hey, Great minds think alike," was what Ron had to say; and from Hermione he got a picture of all three of them, in first year, waving to the camera standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. From Ron, Hermione got practically see-through night gown, which went only to mid-thigh. When she raised her eyebrows at him he said, "Just something I thought Harry would like." From Harry, she got a book titled, "How to keep your Husband under Control." Everyone in the room found this extremely funny. Harry just looked around and said, "Hey she's going to need it!" Soon, there was only one present left in the pile. On the card it simply said, "To Harry". Harry carefully took it, and unwrapped it. Inside was a book, which looked very old and tattered. The book was title, "Animagi training for beginners".  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly hid the book with their bodies.  
  
"It's obviously from Snuggles. Who else would send you this?" Hermione said. Just then an owl flew into the room. The letter it was carrying fell right in front of the trio. Harry reached for it, and opened it.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione,  
  
I hope you like my present. I know I wrote "To Harry" on the card, but it really was for all of you. I hope you put it to good use. It was the same book the marauders used. Drop me a line sometime.  
  
Snuggles  
  
The three put the book in a safe place and got the Weasleys, and other students to have a snowball fight outside.  
  
Soon enough it was time for dinner. Harry and Ron made their way to the Great hall, but Hermione said she'd meet them there. She had to go get cleaned up. Harry and Ron found seats and began an interesting conversation with Dean, Lavender, and Parvati.  
  
They had saved Hermione a seat, but she didn't show up all through dinner. Ron and Harry practically ran to the common room to see if Hermione was there. When they reached the entrance, they found the Fat Lady in tears.  
  
"What's happened?" Harry panted.  
  
"They forced their way past me, please don't be mad, I couldn't stop them!" Harry and Ron said the password hurriedly and ran up to their dormitory.  
  
"HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Harry was yelling.  
  
"Uh, Harry, you might want to see this." Ron said, beckoning Harry over. On a pillow on Harry's bed there was a note.  
  
Potter,  
  
We have the mudblood, and we aren't giving her back. Don't bother to try to save her, you can't. She will be mine after all.  
  
Malfoy  
  
"AHH!" Harry screamed while he kicked over a nightstand.  
  
"Harry, calm down! We need to think about this. About how we're going to get her back. Let's go talk to Dumbledore."  
  
Harry agreed and they made their way to Dumbledore's office. They got there and the gargoyle moved out of the way by itself again. They raced up the stairs and burst into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor! We have an emergency!" Harry said, out of breath.  
  
"Calm down. Now, tell me what has happened."  
  
"Hermione has been kidnapped. The Malfoys took her. We have to get her back!" Ron said, butting in. He put the note in front of the headmaster. He read it quickly.  
  
"This isn't possible. Mr. Malfoy was taken out of school when winter break started. He has not been here, and won't be coming back."  
  
"That makes it all the more possible. Do you know where the Malfoys live?" Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"They just moved. I do not know where they are."  
  
"Then, there is nothing we can do?" Ron asked disbelievingly. Again Dumbledore shook his head. Harry fell into one of the chairs next to him. He had a glazed look in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. Everything had just been perfect. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dear, you must wake up now. We have work to do."  
  
Hermione woke up to a woman shaking her. She did not recognize her. Hermione jumped up, off of the wooden bed she had been laying on.  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione asked shakily. The last thing she remembered was being in the boys' dormitory, and taking a sip from a glass of water.  
  
"You are at the master's home. You were brought here last night. Master said to take you in like one of our own."  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"Why, the Malfoys!" Then, it hit Hermione. The water- it was drugged, so she would fall asleep. She sighed loudly.  
  
"My name is Hermione. I don't belong here, am going to find a way out."  
  
" 'lo there. My name is Agnes, back there is Mallory and Kate. None of us belong here. We were brought here by master. You better get used to it, you will be here for a long time, there is no way out."  
  
Agnes had chin length, blonde hair. She was about an inch and a half taller then Hermione and had bright blue eyes. Kate had shoulder length, brunette hair, freckles, and was a little shorter than Hermione. Mallory had brick red hair, which went down to her bottom. She had huge, green eyes, and was the tallest of the four of them, with super long legs. All three of them were extremely thin; obviously they weren't fed very well. They were in a small room with four beds, one on each wall, all wooden. There was a toilet and a sink in one corner of the room.  
  
"Is this where you stay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, except for when we are working." Kate said.  
  
"What kind of work do you do?"  
  
"We cook, clean, and almost anything else master wants." Kate answered.  
  
"Does he make you, you know, sleep with him?" Hermione suspiciously asked.  
  
"Sometimes, if he is in the mood, one of us has to spend the night with him. He decides which one of us he wants that night." Mallory said.  
  
Just then the door opened. A man poked his head in the door.  
  
"Hi, Jimmy! Good morning." Agnes exclaimed. "Hermione, Jimmy is the butler here. If you need help you can go to him or any of us."  
  
"Good morning all," Jimmy was saying as Hermione nodded her head, "I believe you should get to work, master is going to be very upset if he finds you here." The three girls nodded their heads, and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Come with us, we will show you what to do." Mallory said. All four girls and Jimmy left the room to get to work. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the whole winter break Harry barricaded himself in the boys dormitory. Ron brought Harry up food, even though he hardly ate it. Everyone could tell Harry was miserable without Hermione.  
  
Finally, the weekend came. Ron saw it as a way to get Harry out of the dormitory since they would be going to Hogsmead. Now, all Ron had to do as talk Harry into going.  
  
"Harry," Ron said barging into the room, "its time you get out of here. We're going to Hogsmead, now. I know you miss Hermione, and so do I, but Dumbledore is working hard to find her. Hermione wouldn't want you to be like this."  
  
"Ron, I will go only on one condition. After I go you will let me be. You will let me stay here and be alone. I'm not trying to be mean to you, but I just want to be alone."  
  
"Fine, but you are coming with me now. Lets go." Ron pulled Harry off of the chair he was on, and they left the room.  
  
When they reached Hogsmead they headed straight to The Three Broomsticks to get butterbeer, where they talked about Quidditch with Dean and Ginny, who was now on the Quidditch team along with Hermione, who decided to try flying and was very good at it. Ginny and Hermione were chasers along with Dean, while Ron was the keeper. Fred, George, Alicia, and Angela were the beaters and they rotated every game. Of coarse Harry was the seeker.  
  
After about an hour of such talk the group looked up suddenly as they heard screams outside. All four of the students ran out the door to see what was wrong. When they were outside chaos greeted them. They saw students and towns people alike running through the streets screaming. The four determined students ran the opposite direction of everyone else. Finally, they came across the source of the hysteria. A large group of deatheaters were slowly, yet surely making their way through the town, killing many people as they went. The three boys gasped and tears ran down Ginny's face at the sight before them. There were many people lying in the street dead, and they could make out quite a few Hogwarts students. They could also see Dumbledore, McGonagall, other professors and students, mainly seventh years, fighting back; using all the curses and spells they knew.  
  
Harry turned back to the three behind him. "Let's go, we need to help." All three nodded and they made their way further into the crowd. Soon enough they were within twenty feet of the deatheaters. Harry, Ron, Dean, and Ginny all drew their wands and prepared for the worst.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
"Rictusempra!"  
  
"Tarantallegra!"  
  
These were a few of the spells that could be heard being shouted by the students towards the deatheaters. The professors were, of course, using more advanced spells. Obviously, the students and professors weren't enough to keep the deatheaters at bay, since they kept advancing upon them and there were more Hogwarts casualties on the ground than deatheaters. All of a sudden a loud "Crucio!" could be heard followed by an ear-shattering scream.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron started running towards his sister, who was now lying on the ground shaking from pain. When he reached her he bent over and picked her up.  
  
"Ron! Take Ginny to the Three Broomsticks. She'll be safe there!" Harry yelled while firing more curses and hexes toward the deatheaters. They had been pushed back so far by the deatheaters that they were now only a good fifty feet away from the Three Broomsticks, whereas when they started the four students had to run all the way down the street to get to the deatheaters. Harry saw many townspeople watching the battle going on in the middle of the street.  
  
"Please, help us!" Harry begged.  
  
Many men nodded and kissed the women, then made their way to the street with their wands drawn. With the reinforcements of the towns people they had a better chance, but were still outnumbered. Ron had soon returned and the three remaining sixth year boys fought harder than ever. Soon, it seemed hopeless. More deatheaters just kept coming. It seemed that for every deatheater they killed two more apparated in. Harry looked to his left and saw Dumbledore signal him to come over. Harry made his way, dodging curses as he went.  
  
"What is it professor?" Harry asked out of breath.  
  
"I want you and the rest of the sixth years to go back to the castle with any other students you can find under seventh year." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nope. This is a battle I am fighting."  
  
"I figured you would say that. Now if you really want to fight," Dumbledore looked at Harry who nodded his head, "then I have somewhat of a mission for you, and Misters Weasley and Thomas." He looked at Harry, and then continued.  
  
"We have figured out that there are a few people who are controlling this massacre. They are letting the others know when to apparate here and are making further plans. We have found the location of these people. Now, if you are up to it, I would like to have you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Thomas, along with a few seventh years to sneak up on these people and try to distract them from their work. If they aren't sending in reinforcements them we have a better chance of beating them. I do not want you trying to kill them unless you must. They are much more powerful and experienced in such ordeals. Now, they are in the alley between Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and Flourish and Blotts. Now, go and get the other two and make your way there, very carefully. The others will already be there. GO!" Dumbledore gave him a little shove and continues fighting.  
  
Upon reaching the other two boys Harry explained the whole ordeal and they agreed to do it. They carefully made their way to the designated spot. When they reached the alley they poked their heads around the corner and saw three seventh years fighting four older men. There was a table in the background with papers scattered over it. They pulled their heads away.  
  
"Now," Harry said, "Ron, you will have a very important job. I think we should bring back the plans that the deatheaters are making to Dumbledore. That will be your job. Dean and I will fight them along with the other three and try to distract them. You will have to carefully make your way to the table and put as many papers as you can get into my bag. Then get out of there. Got it?" Harry asked them both while handing Ron his book bag he was glad he brought with. When he got two nods he said, "Alright, let's go!"  
  
The three boys made their way into the alley and started throwing curses at the deatheaters, who were a little surprised when they realized there were three more people attacking them. Dean and Harry managed to get the deatheaters looking away from Ron and he took off. He started shoving as much as he could into the book bag. When he had gotten nearly everything he heard-  
  
"Hey, kid! Get away from there! Look, he's taking the plans!"  
  
Ron grabbed the last piece of paper, shoved it into the bag and ran, dodging curses that were being thrown at him. He stopped near Harry.  
  
"Ron, you and Dean go and take those to Dumbledore, we'll be okay here." Ron nodded and soon he and Dean were running down the street.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harry had dragged the last of the other three students who were cursed, but not dead, out of the alley. He reentered to face the only remaining deatheater in the alley. The others were dead. Both of them raised their wands.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. The deatheater's wand flew into Harry's hand. Harry smirked. He raised his wand, ready to finish him off.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to know where your precious mudblood is?" the deatheater lowered his hood to reveal . . .  
  
(Gasp! Cliffy! Well you're just going to have to wait. Don't worry, I'm not that cruel! Hehe!")  
  
"Lucius Malfoy!" Harry gasped.  
  
"The one and only. Don't worry, the mudblood isn't dead. Yet. Accio wand." His wand flew into his hand. "Well, it was lovely to chat. Ta-ta!" Lucius Malfoy was gone after apparating with a smirk on his face.  
  
Harry sadly made his way back to where the students and professors were. He noticed all the fighting was over and there were no deatheaters to be seen. Finally, he reached the Three Broomsticks, which was substituting as a hospital for the time being. He saw Dumbledore talking with Ron, Dean, and Ginny and walked over.  
  
"HARRY! We were so worried, we didn't know if you had made it!" Ginny exclaimed rushing over to envelope Harry in a huge hug.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry said sitting down next to Ron. He then buried his face in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked. Harry ten related the whole story to them, ending when Lucius Malfoy apparated.  
  
"I let him go because I hesitated when he mentioned Hermione. It's my fault he got away."  
  
"Harry, it is better that you didn't kill him. Now, we know that he definitely has Hermione and it will be easier to find her." Dumbledore said. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
They had spent almost the entire night fighting the deatheaters so they all stayed in the Three Broomsticks for the rest of the night and most of the next day, resting. When they returned to Hogwarts it was time to go to dinner.  
  
Halfway through eating Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and in front of his stood-  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want."  
  
"I want to help you, Harry." Harry was taken back by the use of his first name and nodded. He followed his out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.  
  
"How can you help me? And why are you here? I thought you left the school." Harry asked confusedly. Draco was nodding.  
  
"I did leave. I snuck out of the house yesterday to come to talk to you. I know where Hermione is. But first I need to tell you the whole story, starting from the beginning." 


	11. Chapter 11 Draco and WHO!

A/N- Hello again! I hope you liked that last chapter. Sorry it took so long! Here's another chapter! Remember- keep reviewing, thanks a bunch!  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
(Now, rewind to Saturday morning, and hit play.)  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, wake up!"  
  
Hermione heard someone talking to her in a hushed whisper, and she felt herself being shaken by her shoulder.  
  
"Wha- what is it?" Hermione sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she saw who was kneeling next to her bed.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione said in a hushed, yet firm voice, "What are you doing here? What time is it?"  
  
"It's," Draco looked at his watched, "three fifteen in the morning. I'm here to help you."  
  
"How can you help me? You're the one who brought me here!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I didn't bring you here. Heck, I don't even want to marry you! No offense, that is."  
  
"None taken. If you don't want to marry me then how come I'm here?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well, since its three fifteen, we have a long time until everyone else is up. Start talking."  
  
(A/N- READ THIS! Here I am going to start flashbacks. That's plural, so at the beginning of each flashback I will let you know when it is. I'm doing this because it will be easier than having Draco have a long speech.)  
  
"Okay, it all started at the beginning of last year. . ."  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
(On the Hogwarts Express, the beginning of fifth year.)  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."  
  
"No, it's alright, you can stay if you would like to, I don't mind. I don't think there are any empty compartments left."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"So, Draco, how was your summer?"  
  
"It was alright I guess. Wait, why did you call me by my first name? I thought you would despise me like your brother does." (Can you guess who the other person is yet? Hehe)  
  
"I don't think that you should hate someone just because they are in a different house than you. People misjudge others just because of what they hear about them. I'm not like that, I bet that they would all like you if they got to know you."  
  
"But what about all the stuff I have said about your family?" (You had better know who it is now.)  
  
"I think that you were just putting on a show for your friends. Maybe I am wrong, but I would like to get to know you better."  
  
"Alright then, Ginny." (GASP! Lol!)  
  
*~*New Flashback*~*  
  
(End of Fifth year, Platform 9 ¾)  
  
"Goodbye, Ginny. I hope that you'll still be my friend next year."  
  
"Of coarse I will be. Remember to send me owls. I'll see you next year." Ginny said as she pulled Draco into a friendly hug. "Goodbye." Then Ginny grabbed her trunk and walked toward her family.  
  
*~*New Flashback*~*  
  
(End of the summer- a week before school starts.)  
  
An owl flies into Ginny's bedroom as she is making her bed.  
  
'Finally, another owl from Draco.' Ginny thought as she opened the letter. As she reads it a smile steadily grows on her face.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
I'm so sorry for not writing in a while. I do enjoy reading your letters though. I would like to thank you for not judging me based on what hear, and for getting to know me. No one has ever done that before. I know that in doing this I am putting our friendship at risk, but I can't help myself. Ginny, would you be my girlfriend? We don't have to tell anyone you don't want to tell. Please write back soon.  
  
With love, Draco.  
  
Ginny quickly gets out a quill and a piece of paper and writes her response.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I really don't know what to say. Well, except for, yes, I will be your girlfriend. It will be hard considering our families, but we can work through it. I cannot wait until we go back to school and I can see you. Continue writing, and I will see you soon.  
  
With even more love, Ginny  
  
*~*New Flashback*~*  
  
(Hogwarts Express, beginning of sixth year, fifth for Ginny.)  
  
"Draco! I've looked in almost every compartment for you!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran over to hug Draco in the empty compartment she found him in.  
  
"Hello to you too, Ginny." Draco said chuckling. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was okay, but I was looking forward to seeing you again." Ginny said as she placed herself on Draco's lap. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Same old, same old. This has got to be the only year I actually looked forward to coming back to school."  
  
"Oh, because of little old me?"  
  
"No, because of Potter." Draco said sarcastically. Ginny's face then became serious.  
  
"Draco, if you want me to be your girlfriend then you have to learn to respect my friends and my family as well. That means no rude comments, calling them by their first names, and not getting into arguments with them. Alright?"  
  
"Okay, I'll try for you."  
  
"Thanks so much. It means a lot to me."  
  
*~*New Flashback*~*  
  
(First day of winter break, present year.)  
  
"Ginny, I have to leave tomorrow. I won't be coming back."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"I am supposed to get married to Hermione. You see, it is an arranged marriage and I don't even want to marry her, she's not the one I love."  
  
"Who is the one you love?" Ginny asked with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want Draco to leave.  
  
"You. If there was one person I had to marry, it would be you. I can't stand not having you with me."  
  
"Draco, I love you too. I don't want you to leave!" Ginny threw herself at Draco and he caught her, pulling her into a huge hug.  
  
"I will find a way to come back. I promise you. I will find a way."  
  
*~*End of Flashbacks*~*  
  
"I never knew that you and Ginny were together." Hermione said shocked.  
  
"That's the way we wanted it for then. We were planning to tell you all on Christmas."  
  
"But if you don't want to marry me, how come I am here right now?"  
  
"My father would not let me marry Ginny; he thinks their family is a disgrace to the wizarding world. Even thought you are not a pure-blood your family is very wealthy. My father wanted us to get married, then after a few months he would stage your death, that way we would get a lot of your money. We would keep you here, working as a servant. I don't want that to happen, all I want is to go back to Ginny, like I promised. My father kidnapped you after drugging your drink. I had no knowledge of what he was doing. I thought that after you announced you were getting married to Harry he would leave you be and I could go back to Ginny."  
  
"Well, that is all fine and dandy, but how can you help me?"  
  
"I am going to sneak to Hogwarts and tell Harry where you are and how to get you. While I am gone I will not be able to keep my father from you and the other girls, so you will have to be careful. I'm going to go now; I'll let you know when I am back. Goodbye." Draco made his way to the door.  
  
"Goodbye Draco."  
  
A/N- I know this chapter is very short, but I wanted to stop here so that I could start with Harry and Draco in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please continue to review! I would like to have around 5 new reviews by the time the next chapter is up. -meg 


	12. Chapter 12 Saving Hermione

A/N- thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot! Please keep them coming. Sorry if the chapters aren't frequently updated, I will try to make them worth the wait! Thanks for your patience!  
  
Chapter 12- Saving Hermione  
  
"-and so here I am." Draco concluded after relating the entire story to Harry. Harry was sitting against the wall in his dorm room speechless. Hermione was working as a servant in the Malfoy home?  
  
"When can we go to get her?" Harry finally asked. The question lingered in the air as Draco thought it over.  
  
"Well, it takes about a day to get to the house. But, we can't risk going there anytime soon, father is having his drinking buddies over and it would not be a good idea to barge in while they are in the middle of whatever they do." Harry nodded.  
  
"So, how long will that be? Two, three days?"  
  
"That's when I will be going home, but you will come later."  
  
"Why can't I come then? I want to get Hermione as soon as possible."  
  
"I need to make sure that everything is fine with my father before you come. Don't worry; I will take care of Hermione for you."  
  
Harry nodded, although he wasn't sure if he could trust Draco yet. The newly found friendship had just begun, and they were still wary of each other.  
  
"I will owl you as soon as I think it is fit for you to come, along with directions to my house."  
  
"Alright. Just don't let anything happen to Hermione." Draco nodded.  
  
The next two days were full of planning and more planning. Everything had to be perfect. Even Ron got in on the planning after he heard what happened to Hermione. Everyone was anxious to have her back. Draco left two days after he came and Harry returned to moping, waiting for the most important owl of his life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Don't fight, I know you want me." In a last attempt, Hermione dug her nails deep into his back. She could hear and feel them going through his skin. In turn, he back-handed her so hard it sent Hermione flailing to the floor, off the bed. She got onto her hands and knees and scurried to the door as quick as she could.  
  
"No you don't. You're a feisty one, I like that." He got up and lifted Hermione off the floor and put her back onto the bed. There was nothing she could do, he was twice a big as her, and he had her pinned to the bed. 'Please, God, help me!' Hermione couldn't help but flinch when he started to fondle her. She squeezed her legs together tightly, but he managed to pry her thighs apart. 'This is it,' Hermione thought.  
  
"Please help me," Hermione whimpered pitifully. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry continued to wait for the owl from Draco. Days turned into weeks, and finally it had been two whole months. Harry was falling deeper and deeper into depression. He didn't understand what was taking so long. Did something go wrong? Did Draco betray him? Harry was silent during the day, and cried himself to sleep at night. Everyone knew that they couldn't imagine the type of suffering Harry was going through.  
  
"Harry, time to get up." Ron said cautiously.  
  
"I don't want to. There is no point."  
  
"Sure there is. You need to continue living your life. You will soon be able to go and be Hermione's knight in shining armor. But now, you have to go to breakfast." Ron pulled Harry covers off of him, and pulled open the curtains, allowing sunlight to pour in.  
  
"Fine, I'm up. Give me ten minutes to get ready." Fifteen minutes later the two boys were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Harry anxiously looked up as the owl post came. Owls flew everywhere, bringing both joyful and distressing news. Many families were getting attacked by Voldemort again, and many students could be seen in hysterics after they learned the news that their family had been killed. Harry began to become downcast again when he didn't see any owl coming to him.  
  
"Harry, look!" Ron pointed in the air. There, was a tired looking bird with a letter, heading straight to Harry. The letter was dropped onto Harry's plate, now empty. He slowly picked it up and began to open it. He could feel hope rushing through his veins.  
  
Harry-  
  
Sorry for not owling you sooner, but my father was being troublesome, and you couldn't come. But now, he is away for business in America, and it is safe for you. He will not be back for almost a month. Attached to this letter is a magical map that you can follow, on your broom, and it will lead you to my house. Prepare to leave tomorrow afternoon after classes. Do not tell anyone about this, except for Ron. Hermione desperately misses you and says she loves you with all of her heart. See you soon, Harry.  
  
-Draco  
  
Harry felt his heart jump into his throat in anticipation. He was finally going to get Hermione back! He took Ron by the shirt and pulled him to the Common Room, where he showed him the letter, and went to pack.  
  
Soon enough, it was time to leave. Ron kept begging Harry to let him go with, but Harry refused. It would be easier with less people. Harry walked out past Hagrid's hut, and into the forbidden forest under his invisibility cloak. Once in the forest, Harry mounted his broom and was off. Harry flew all through the rest of the day, and also the night. He couldn't sleep; he wanted to get to Hermione. Finally, the next day, around noon Harry saw the Malfoy Mansion. As he neared, he saw Draco waiting for him on the Quidditch patch. Harry landed, and took off his cloak, which he had worn the whole way there. Draco was started as he saw Harry appear out of thin air, but smiled.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Hope your trip was fine, let's go inside." They started walking to the house, chatting, just like old friends.  
  
"My trip was fine, but I really want to see Hermione." Draco's smile then vanished. They approached a door that Harry assumed was where Hermione was.  
  
"Harry, there's something I have to tell you. It's about Hermione. The night before I arrived home from visiting you, she and my father were involved in something. . ." before Draco could finish, Harry ran into the room in front of him. Hermione was sitting in a chair, looking out the window. She turned around when she heard the door open. Her eyes grew gigantic when she saw who it was. She jumped up out of the chair and ran to him. Hermione hugged him very tight, and then stepped back. Something was wrong.  
  
"Hermione, something's different about you." He looked her up and down and his eyes grew as they settled on her stomach. It was larger, and more round . . . she was . . .  
  
"YOU'RE PREGANANT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HERE I WAS, MOPING AROUND, BEING DEPRESSED, OVER YOU, AND YOU'RE SCREWING LUCIUS MALFOY!" Harry tuned around and started out the door.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Hermione cried, tears running down her face, standing there helplessly. Harry turned his head for a millisecond, and then turned back to the door, reaching to open it.  
  
"HARRY! LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!"  
  
"Why should I?" Harry asked, moving to leave the room. Hermione fell to the floor, sobbing.  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR BABY!"  
  
"What?" Harry turned around, like he heard wrong.  
  
"This is your baby, not Lucius Malfoy's." Hermione weakly replied, still on the floor, sobbing so hard, it was shaking her body.  
  
"I thought . . . I mean, Draco said that you and he were involved . . ."  
  
"He tried to rape me."  
  
"Tried?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Draco got there in time to get him off of me. He was just in time."  
  
"Herm, I am so sorry, I can't believe that I actually thought that you . . ."  
  
As if words failed him, Harry walked over to Hermione, and picked her up, into his lap. He swayed gently back a forth, hushing her until she stopped crying. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"We're having a baby?"  
  
"We're having a baby." Hermione confirmed.  
  
(This would be such a GREAT place to leave off, but it's just too short! Man, stuff sucks!)  
  
"Sorry to break up the reunion, but my father could just apparate here any minute and catch you. I think you should go." Draco said, coming into the room. Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement, and they left to the Quidditch patch, where Harry's broom was ready. Hermione had nothing to bring, so she didn't have any baggage. The couple mounted the broom and were about to fly away.  
  
"Draco," he turned around at the sound of his name, "come visit us sometime, alright?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
"Of course." Draco replied, smiling back. He waved to them as they flew through the sky.  
  
(With Harry & Hermione)  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do once we get to Hogwarts? A student with a baby is against the rules. What if I get kicked out?!" Hermione started to panic.  
  
"You are not going to get kicked out. Do you any spells that can hide your pregnancy?"  
  
"Actually, yes! There is this one spell that they used in medieval times when maidens or royalty weren't supposed to be pregnant." Harry and Hermione had been flying for quite a few hours before this conversation started. It was now the next day and Hogwarts could be seen. When they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest Hermione started to squirm around.  
  
"Harry, get to the ground. I need to perform the spell before we can be seen by anyone in Hogwarts." Harry consented to her wishes and landed his broom. Hermione hopped off and took a deep breath. She pointed her wand at herself and whispered an incantation.  
  
"Totulas transformen poco." Her stomach began to get smaller; it almost looked as if it were deflating. Soon, she looked like her old self.  
  
"This isn't going to hurt the baby, is it?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"No, something with the spell protects the baby also." Harry nodded.  
  
"Let's get going, Ron will want to see you." Harry took Hermione's hand in his, with his broom in his other hand. They started walking toward the castle.  
  
They stopped by the common room first, and Hermione got attacked by people who welcomed her back. Then they went to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived to the gargoyle, it jumped aside again, and they went up the stairs.  
  
"Enter." Dumbledore's voice commanded when they reached his office. They looked at each other and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, what can I do for you? Ah, Miss Granger! Wonderful to see you again, but how did you come to be here?" Harry and Hermione related the story to Dumbledore, leaving out the parts about the baby.  
  
"I see. Well, I can tell you are anxious to get back to Gryffindor, so you may be on your way. Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Miss Granger, I have your OWL scores back. Here you go." Dumbledore passed her a large vanilla colored envelope.  
  
"Thanks you Professor." Hermione said, and she and Harry left the room.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Harry asked as they walked down the halls to Gryffindor.  
  
"Not right now. I am going to wait until later." Hermione replied while she turned the envelope over and over in her hands.  
  
"Alright. So, how are you feeling?" Harry asked glancing pointedly at her stomach.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, but there is the morning sickness." Hermione's eyes suddenly grew extremely huge. "Harry! What are we going to do next year? I'm going to have the baby in September! That's when we start school. Also, where are we going to keep the baby while we are in school?"  
  
"Hermione, slow down, breathe, we will think of that when the time comes. We have many other things to think of right now. I promise you, everything will be okay." By now, the couple had reached to Gryffindor entrance. "Let's go see Ron." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're WHAT?!" Ron questioned incredulously.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Hermione stated simply as she briskly walked around her dorm, cleaning up her things. Harry and Ron were sitting on her bed, and Ron had just finished listening to Hermione's story.  
  
"You can't be PREGNANT! First of all, in order to be pregnant you'd have to," here Ron looked pointedly at Harry, then back to Hermione. He then shuddered. "Alright, bad pictures. Let's skip that part. I thought Harry gave you the half of the bag of 'candies' I gave him at your house last summer."  
  
"Well, he did, but I kind of forgot to take them, in a way." Hermione looked down embarrassed- she never forgot anything.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! What's going to happen next year, when you have an itsy bitsy Hermione or Harry running around? You won't be able to hide the kid!" Harry gave Ron a stern look.  
  
"I've already told Hermione that we'll worry about that later. Right now we have other things to worry about. It's only February and we still have exams this year. Speaking of exams, Hermione, you must look at your results now!"  
  
"I can't bring myself to look; will you two look for me?" When the boys nodded she handed them the envelope gingerly. She sat on the floor in front of them and buried her head in her lap nervously. Hermione could hear the envelope being torn, and two gasps shortly after. She looked up confused at them.  
  
"What? Did I do that horribly?" she asked. They both shook their heads, and Harry stuffed the papers into Hermione's hands. After reading them, she too gasped. The paper read as follows:  
  
Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
We are pleased to present to you your OWL test scores:  
  
In Advanced Transfiguration, you received 15.  
  
In Advanced Charms, you received 15.  
  
In Advanced Ancient Runes, you received 15.  
  
In Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts, you received 15.  
  
In Advanced Herbology, you received 15.  
  
In Advanced Potions, you received 14.  
  
In Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, you received 15.  
  
Congratulations! Out of 105 points, you managed to receive an outstanding 104! We would also like to congratulate you on ranking number 1 in your year, while still taking extra classes. Good luck next year!  
  
Sincerely, The Ministry of Magic  
  
(Let's just say that this year, they changed how they graded tests, and the grading system, because I have no CLUE how they actually do, or if it is even mentioned in the book.)  
  
"Hermione! That's awesome! You did excellent!" Harry exclaimed, hugging Hermione gently.  
  
"Thank you. What did you two get?"  
  
"Well, nothing close to what you got. I got 95 points." Harry said.  
  
"I got 93 points. Way to make us look bad, Hermione." Ron said jokingly.  
  
"You both did great! Though, I think you could have gotten a bit higher if you had studied more." At the look on Hermione's face, both the boys burst out laughing.  
  
"That's our Hermione." Ron said.  
  
"And I wouldn't have her any other way." Harry said, with a smile.  
  
A/N- Again, I am so sorry for not posting sooner! I've been busy reading other fanfics, and also other stuff. Anyways, I would like to get 60 reviews before I post my next chapter. So, if you want to find out what happens next- REVIEW! (I know, I'm so evil- muahaha!) -meg 


	13. Chapter 13 Spreading Rumors

A/N- I am so, extremely sorry about not posting sooner! My Microsoft Word stopped working and I had to wait forever to get it back. Thank you for being so patient with me, I know how it is to be reading a story and for the author to take forever to update- (places right hand on heart), I hereby promise to try to update every chance I get, and not put it off. Also, one last thing- I realized that I have never done a disclaimer before, so here goes-  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story, except for Hermione's baby, the three girls at the Malfoys' house, and bits of the plot, just please don't sue me because I am utterly broke!  
  
And Now . . . . .  
  
Chapter 13- Spreading Rumors  
  
All of March had passed for the trio at Hogwarts and it was now the middle of April. Hermione was now four months pregnant, and starting to look it, that is, when she didn't have the charm cast upon her. Morning sickness was starting to fully kick in, and she would sometimes have to rum out of a classroom because she became nauseous. Hermione was baffled as to why it was called morning sickness when it occurred throughout the whole day.  
  
"Hey, sunshine. How're mommy and baby?" Harry asked coming down into the common room, where Hermione and Ron were sitting, waiting for him. "Hey, Ron."  
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron said.  
  
"We're alright, but Harry, Ron and I have just realized something." Harry looks at Hermione curiously. "We haven't told my parents that I'm pregnant, and I don't know how I should."  
  
"First of all, Hermione, you will not be the one who will tell your parents that you're pregnant. WE will be the ones to tell them. Second of all, we will tell them as soon as we can, as calmly as we can, and hope that they will support us in out decision to keep the baby. By the way, have either of you thought of any baby names? I know that it will be a while until he or she is born, but we need to call the baby something else besides 'the baby'."  
  
"I like Ronald, personally." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, Ron, what if it's a girl?" Hermione asked, amused.  
  
"Er, Ronalda?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Somehow, I really don't think that we'll be naming the baby either of those names." Harry said, "Hermione, do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Well, I've always liked Cecilia, Mackenzie, Alexis or Josephine for a girl. For a boy I like Joshua, Clark, Jeremy or Jacob." Hermione replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione, you've been thinking about this haven't you?" Ron asked playfully.  
  
"What girl doesn't?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Personally, I like all of the names Hermione mentioned. We have a while to think this over, but in the meantime, maybe we should go to the great hall for breakfast." Harry said. The three sixth years exited the common room with the intention of having a stress-free breakfast.  
  
The day passed by, which slowly turned into a week, then two, then three weeks. It was the second week of May, and students were already becoming excited about getting out of school for the summer. That evening, there was a Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. After about a half an hour, Harry had found, and easily captured the snitch, winning the game. The Gryffindor team strolled to their locker room, not being very tired. The team quickly showered, changed, then left to the castle, where the party was to be held. Eventually, Harry was the only person left in the locker room.  
  
He was taking his time to put away his broom and equipment when he heard the door open and shut. He looked up and was startled to see the face of Kimberly Red, another sixth year Gryffindor. It was well known that she and Hermione had detested each other ever since Kimberly had come to Hogwarts at the beginning of fifth year.  
  
"Can I help you?" Harry asked suspiciously. Kimberly was known to sleep around and although Harry had been lucky enough to avoid her, he believed that his luck had just worn out.  
  
"No, but I believe I can help you." Kimberly replied, placing her hand on Harry's forearm.  
  
"And how is that?" Harry asked as he removed her arm. This just caused Kimberly to move closer to Harry.  
  
"I know about your relationship with Hermione, and I think that she is just weighing you down. I can give you a fun time without the commitment." Kimberly ran her finger along Harry's jaw line slowly. "What do you say?"  
  
"I say that Hermione means too much to me for me to blow it all on a one time fling. You have a lot of nerve to come to me when you know perfectly well that I am engaged." Harry took a step backwards, letting her hand fall from him. "You should leave now."  
  
"Fine," Kimberly replied coolly, "but when you get sick and tired of that bitch you know where to come." She turned around and walked back out of the door. Harry sighed with relief, if anyone had walked in on that they would have assumed that he was cheating on Hermione, which he would never do of course. He finished putting away his things and left the locker room.  
  
The next morning, Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall to meet Ron for breakfast. As soon as they entered whispers broke out all around them. They looked at each other and shrugged. They found Ron and sat down next to him, in their usual seats. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Kimberly Red nod and wink at Harry, and him smile weakly in turn.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked Harry.  
  
"What was what about?" He asked innocently.  
  
"That little exchange between you and Kimberly. What was that?" Hermione spat in disgust.  
  
"It was nothing; she just has her facts messed up and thinks I'd give her the time of day." Harry answered. Hermione left it at that and went on eating. Classes were as usual, and soon everyone was back in the Common Room. Hermione had gone for a walk with Lavender though, leaving Harry and Rom to play a game of wizard chess. At about eight o'clock, Hermione charged into the room, fists clenching and unclenching angrily and her eyes flashing dangerously. Then, Lavender could be heard hurriedly rushing in after her.  
  
"Wait, Hermione, don't do anything rash." But she was too late. Hermione had already made her way to Harry and was standing before him.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"What's wrong? What's WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong! What's wrong is that this morning I let whatever it was between you and Kimberly slide, thinking it wasn't fair to jump to conclusions, yet as Lavender and I were walking around we heard Dean and a Ravenclaw talking. It turns out that Dean saw Kimberly leaving the locker room yesterday after the Quidditch match. When he asked her why she was in there she said that she. that you and her. the she was helping you have a little 'fun' since you were so tied down by me, that you wanted a commitment-free relationship. So, you thought that you would get away with sneaking around behind my back? You didn't think I would notice, huh? Well, guess what? I FOUND OUT! You wanted commitment-free?" Hermione took off her engagement ring and threw it at him, "the wedding is off, is that commitment-free enough for you?" Suddenly, the rage in Hermione's eyes was overcome by exhaustion. Tears poured down her cheeks as she turned and ran up into her dormitory.  
  
"That would be something rash." Lavender pointed out, as Harry stared at the ring in his hand completely confused and extremely angry. How dare Kimberly say such a thing?! How dare she ruin what he had with Hermione?! Harry noticed the rest of the students staring at him in shock and amazement, and also he saw Kimberly snickering in the corner. In an instant, he was towering over her, his eyes flashing.  
  
"You had no right. You had no right to do that! You are a selfish, conceited, little brat and you are very lucky that I don't hit girls." With that, Harry turned and made his way up to his own dormitory. He decided to give Hermione time to cool off and talk to her the next day.  
  
Harry's plan, however, did not work out ideally. Every time Harry would try to say something to Hermione, she would just get up and walk away. He had tried to explain himself and apologize profusely, but Hermione would hear none of it. Harry had even tried sending her owls and other types of messages. This went on for nearly two weeks, and finally Harry got fed up with it. After transfiguration one day, Harry cornered Hermione in the empty classroom.  
  
"You can't keep avoiding me, you know. You have to listen to me, let me explain." Heroine held up her hand.  
  
"There is nothing to explain. You became tired of commitment, you cheated on me." Hermione picked up her bag and tried to leave the room.  
  
"You aren't leaving until you hear me out. You are, for once, wrong. I never cheated on you. Kimberly approached me, but I rejected her." Harry grabbed her arms and forced her look at him. "I rejected her, did you hear that. I didn't want to jeopardize our relationship. It means too much to me." Hermione's eyes had become moist with tears, but she shook her head.  
  
"I can't. I just can't believe you, it hurts too much." Harry let go of her arms and backed away.  
  
"Hermione, I love you, you know that. Now you just have to believe in it. I'll be here when you come around. I'll be waiting." Harry said sadly, while backing out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Hermione slid down against the wall, until she hit the wall, and began sobbing uncontrollably. Fifteen minutes later, she realized she was late for her next class, but decided she would skip it and go to the one after it, and made her way to the Gryffindor dormitories.  
  
Hermione and Harry didn't talk to each other for three weeks, and those three weeks were torture for both of them. One day, Hermione was coming down from her dormitory, into the common room, when she saw Kimberly and her friends talking merrily on the couch. She sat on the stairs and listened to what they had to say.  
  
"Kimberly, that thing with Hermione and Harry, it was perfect."  
  
"I know! You have them right where you want them."  
  
"It was all too easy too. All I had to do was make sure I was caught coming out of the locker room and spread the rumor. I still can't believe that Harry actually turned me down though. He fed me all this crap about his relationship meaning too much to him. Bullshit if you ask me." Hermione had heard enough. She made her way down the rest of the stairs and came up behind Kimberly. She tapped her on the shoulder and Kimberly turned around.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The sound of Hermione's hand hitting Kimberly's face resounded through the room. Hermione was breathing hard with rage and Kimberly was holding her cheek in pain. It was dinner time, so no one else was in the common room at this time.  
  
"Of all the. I can't believe it. And to think that I actually called off the wedding. You are such a bitch." Hermione quickly left the room, and started running to the Great Hall. When she got there, she flung open the doors, and flew to the Gryffindor table. Harry stood up, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Hermione.?" Harry couldn't finish the question though, because Hermione had lunged at him, full speed, throwing both of them to the ground. Harry was surprised to see that she was sobbing hysterically into his shirt, clutching to him like there was no end. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled them into a sitting position. He didn't care if everyone else was watching them. After a minute, Hermione began to speak quietly.  
  
"Harry, I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I should have believed you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Hermione looked up into his eyes, afraid of what she might find. But what she found wasn't frightening. She saw pools of forgiveness and glee. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out her ring, then slid it onto her finger.  
  
"Of course I will, you dope. I love you." Harry said.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione muttered, trying to compose herself. Dumbledore began to clap and the students slowly joined him. Only, the two people the applause was focused on were completely unaware of it.  
  
A/N- awwww.. man this was very, well, kinda corny. Lol. Sry that it was so short, but I wanted to get it out asap. Now listen up, I know you all have gone through a lot of waiting to get this chapter, but you will have to go through some more waiting until I get more reviews. Yup- I know I'm evil, but I want hmm, let's see, 85 reviews before I'll post again. Thanks for everything. Keep reviewing!! 


End file.
